Simply Bedazzled and Irresistible
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: A cast Amas Veritas true love spell on Andy Sachs matches an enchanted Andy to Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline and Cassidy watched Mom return from Paris and these last two weeks and seem not at all like herself.

She was sadder and at first both thought it was because of Stephen.

Also the divorce.

The twins tried extra hard to be good for Mom this week, both did their homework without being reminded to and tried to play for Mom tunes she liked during boring piano practice and stopped playing tricks on their housekeeper and gardener and Roy.

''Patricia. No.'' Cassidy pulled her dog back.

Patricia barked at who they'd been feeding and giving milk to, the plump cat just haughtily stared at the St. Bernard.

Stroked by both twins, purring at them affectionately, reading her name tag which was ornate. Zelda.

That nice assistant Andy who had brown eyes and was scared no terrified of Mom, hadn't come with The Book this week too.

Cassidy and Caroline had waited for her on the stairs every night last week and now this week.

Andy got them Harry Potter even though they'd played a funny to them at the time prank on her to go upstairs, lying to her that Emily does it all the time.

Emily now brought it. The Book.

Stephen had moved out. Left a few things Mom had bought him he didn't like and he'd nastily told her that.

Caroline heard and saw Mom tonight working late as usual in the study.

Their feline visitor meowed and pawed at them as both were writing a list of what Caroline and Cassidy wanted for Mom. Mom deserved someone who matched it in every way.

''Bobbsies bed.''

Miranda's same blue eyes looked back at her, as she watched both her girls reluctantly go upstairs to bed. Picking up the pink piece of paper they'd been writing on that was left on top of a book on the stairs.

Blue eyes sadly read the list that her babies had written with hearts drawn on it.

For her. It was sweet.

Miranda Priestly had yet to ever find true love or anything remotely like it. True love did not exist for this old dragon. It was meant for storybooks.

Felt fur brush her bare ankle, looking down at a cat.

Picking it up gently, eyes staring at Miranda.

Miranda held it, the list and the cat which they were not keeping as she walked into her study, the feline with tail in air pranced away as Miranda looked at the list again, smoothing it out.

Her daughters list for her. Tomorrow morning at breakfast they would talk about this.

Miranda sunk down into her study chair, reading the list starting to add to it in red ink.

What was she doing, this was silly of her. Wiping her tears which brushed the paper.

Nobody she'd ever met would have any of this in them, and even if they did, Miranda was the last person they'd ever want.

Throwing it into the fireplace, Miranda turned off her study lamp going to bed.

Miranda didn't believe in true love period.

* * *

If Miranda had been awake late tonight and in her study she would have seen that piece of paper shimmer and float up and into to someone's waiting hand.

Dark eyes scanned it. My, my, she really had her work cut out for her. Finding a match for Miranda Priestly or as she knew her as Miriam Princhek.

Zelda was always up for a challenge. She wasn't five hundred years old for nothing. Their goddaughter needed someone to love her. This was not meddling. This was a cry for help. A heart intervention.

Zelda had just stood by and watched Stephen trample on Mir's heart. Stephen was a nasty mortal. Melusine had stopped her from turning Tomlinson into a toad or a more fitting a rat.

Squeezing under the ajar window, Zelda really had to stop indulging as she baked, no more biscuits or brownies or sampling anzac's, one more push and she was outside along the Study window ledge, had taken a part of Miranda, a piece of her silvery hair and the list between her teeth.

Opening her book of recipes to one page, Amas Veritas and the see with your heart enchantment, it was time to start baking this up.

Zelda read the list of traits. Red ink wrote cognac brown eyes, kind and slow to anger, loves my twins, and cuddles me in sleep. Knows my heart.

What Melusine didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Crushing rose petals. One for each trait longed for. The petals colours had their own special meanings and would be used to help enhance the spell further. Summoning up a potent true love spell, called Amas Veritas.

Zelda plucked more petals from a jar of pink roses and adding a daffodil for chivalry.

Read the list of must haves from the sweet twins. Can flip pancakes in the air and must be marvellously kind and fun.

A piece of Miranda was needed to complete the spell. Plucking the tear up onto her fingertip, whoever was meant for Miranda would taste this. Not be able to bear them being shed.

Placing a strand of Miranda's hair into batter as the bowl stirred itself. Petals flowed up into midair as she mixed. Done. Miranda Priestly would soon meet her true love.

Whoever they were would fall at her feet or Louboutins.

Amas Veritas spell was strong. Zelda made sure of it.

* * *

Andy Sachs had never noticed this bakery before. _Melusine's & Zelda's Enchanted Delights. _Andy read its promise to customers that every morsel was biting into magic.

Andy saw it didn't have a lot of customers inside, quaint and with flowerboxes and odd next to Starbucks, Andy had never noticed it before.

Andy pointed to which one she wanted behind the glass display.

Cupcake or Brownie. Andy pondered. Everything here looked delicious.

Buying a cupcake with lots of frosting on it, it was organic Andy justified to herself, paying and biting into it with a sigh after swallowing. Andy was glad she now worked at the NY Mirror and not Runway. This cupcake would be banned by Miranda not to mention binned with horror by Emily.

Worse than carbs. Sugar.

Oh my Gawd this was _soo_ good. Andy was telling everybody at the Mirror to come and support here.

Melusine watched the happy brunette gushing about how delicious it was.

Her fluffy cat on a perch stared at Andy almost rolled its eyes at the bumbling sunny mortal.

Unblinking eyes peered at Andy curiously, coming closer. Saw it as she ate.

The spark.

Andy left a good tip in the tip jar, leaving with the doorbell tinkering behind her almost stumbling in her heels. Andy still-would –never- get –used –to-walking-in-high heels.

Gaining her balance and taking another satisfied bite as Andy saw Miranda getting out of her Mercedes this morning. A tugging twinge pulled at Andy who felt it as she saw the back of familiar white hair striding into Elias Clarke Building.

Miranda always made Andy feel a little funny. Nate was wrong and right.

Miranda Priestly left an impression on Andy and had been since the last two weeks the only call she took day or night. At all hours.

Andy honestly as crazy as it sounded actually missed Miranda not Runway.

Melusine turned to her sister accusingly. ''Zelda what did you do?''

Saw the spark.

Zelda murmured appearing as a round woman with frizzy hair. ''Nothing. Mel. Just helped something along. That's all.''


	2. Chapter 2

''Helped who along Zelda? You know as well as I do that love potions are forbidden and highly dangerous. Zelda answer me right now for who did you brew?''

Zelda wasn't fessing up to who she'd helped unknowingly. Melusine honestly didn't need to know who. It was done and already happening. It couldn't be changed or stopped.

Wiping her hands on her apron, proud of herself.

Zelda's helping along was always a disaster awaiting to happen.

''What's the matter with you? We do not cast, and we do not toy with people's lives and especially their love lives. Especially mortals. Do you understand? This is not a game.''

Gulping at Melusine, biting her lip. ''I just wanted to make Mir happy.''

Mir. Mir their goddaughter and niece. Happy. What had Zelda done now?

Melusine breathed through her nostrils, there was time when Zelda had been so helpful and thoughtful about Mir that she floated both Mir and her first husband to the townhouse ceiling when they'd just found out they were having twins. Floating up off the ground with elation.

Melusine was grateful it hadn't happened during the ultrasound at Lenox Hospital that would have been hard to clean up after.

How exactly would she have explained it to Miranda's obstetrician? Oh Hello Doctor don't mind the walking on air parents to be.

The James mortal didn't realize, handsome though dense but Miranda had.

Nothing got by Miranda. Especially suddenly floating. Melusine watched over Mir even letting her tie herself to two such dreadful drippy mortals. The James one and the Stephen.

Pacing her bakery in irritation at her little sister, pinching her nose bridge in frustration. Taking the eleven cupcakes for sale to destroy them. Didn't need more suitors for Mir popping up randomly. Because if this was made with any love potion they would find Miranda or be in agony if not.

''Zelda, you will fix it right now.''

Melusine flipped open her cookbook. ''Which one did you use?''

Melusine expected the recipe for devotion or worse smitten and adulation or unbridled lovesick fervor perhaps lust and amatory.

Tapping her foot at Zelda, who gingerly pointed to it with a shaking finger.

Melusine looked down at the page, her jaw dropped and eyes agog. Read it to herself. The Amas Veritas.

Amas Veritas was like all of those wrapped in one. Very powerful and rarely used.

Grabbed Zelda.

''This is irreversible. Do you have any idea what can happen. Mortals and love potions don't mix and mingle well.''

Zelda shrugged unconcerned. ''It'll work out. I doubled it. Besides any spell has to run its course.'' Trailing off at narrowing eyes.

Melusine had to go and see Miranda and explain even if she hadn't spoken to either of them since she was sixteen and had turned her back on both of her guardians and on magic and never wanted to see both of them again.

Moved away to New York. On her own.

''Just leave everything to me Zelda, I will go and see Mir.''

''Mel let me come along. Please. I won't do any magic. I promise. I'll be normal.'' Zelda practically begged. Besides Mir always liked her more.

Sure she'd seen her last night but Mir didn't know it was her and that she could turn into a cat.

 _Zelda had been at The Priestly window many evenings. Watching over the three Priestly's on a sill. That St. Bernard could chat her ear off._

 _Patricia was quite the gossip. The stories that canine told her about Stephen. Tomlinson was a vile mortal, yelling at Mir._

 _Upsetting her._

 _If Melusine hadn't stopped her from interfering, Stephen would be a jarred missing husband. Or a much more terrible fate, Zelda's penpals, a pair of warty toothless hags in the Outer Hebrides that hadn't seen a man in centuries one drop of love potion in his morning coffee. Zelda could enchant him to Scotland._

 _Melusine warned her not to dare try it. Mel would know._

 _Besides she was less rules and rigid guardian, although lately Mir was taking after somebody close by with starched knickers and crossed legs. Good thing she binded this love spell with a bit of weak in the knees, just to get Mir's legs to uncross and open up._

 _Not that Mir was surrendering the first flower of her womanhood. Zelda knew Mir had never experienced magic and sex._

 _Melusine was no role model, just too laced up to do anything bordering on fun. Spinster Hag._

 _Time and time again Zelda urged Melusine to live a little and let down her hair for a few hundred years old._

 _Mir was raised well by both of them. Zelda encouraged chocolate cake at breakfast. Hiding their magic from her took work. Then Mir discovered the truth and their curse at sixteen and left them._

Zelda decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to admit she substituted a few ingredients. Made a few tiny insignificant harmless minor changes. Zelda felt she made the concoction laced in cupcakes better.

Sometimes one had to revise and improve a thousand year old recipe for love. It was said to taste quite bitter and pungent, Zelda added more vanilla buttercream.

Melusine had a lot on her mind. Reuniting with Mir and all. No. Melusine didn't need to know that she tweaked Amas Veritas a bit, to make it more digestive for Miranda's match.

Which was apparently the clumsy brunette who liked her and Melusine's baking.

Zelda wondered how Miranda knew her. Her match.

* * *

Andy had finished the cupcake, she was feeling very light and energetic, sitting down at her desk at The NY Mirror. Her Editor handed Andy copy to write about a new app for NY cabs, scrunching it up very uninterested, throwing it over her shoulder.

Two colleagues looked stunned at Andy's odd behavior.

Blue, blue was what she wanted all of a sudden in front of her. A pair of blue eyes. Andy dopily grinned to herself, suddenly hitting her, one name, that person she had to go and see right now.

What was she doing at her job this morning, when she could be near Miranda, just looking at her, for hours no days just admiring her beauty.

The rationale side of Andy reasoned it was ten in the morning and Miranda hated her with what happened with Paris how Andy left her and Runway during Fashion Week.

Brown eyes hazy and glittering she just had to see Miranda or she'd die. Consumed by one thought only. Miranda. She wanted her so, so much, Andy couldn't think about anything or anyone else. Just the silver haired Editor. Yearning for Miranda. Could smell her even, her scent. It was like she was in her bloodstream. Calling for Andy.

Walking to Elias Clarke with determined get Miranda strides.

* * *

Miranda's waspish voice was heard '' Perhaps Paul you can extend your brain a teensy bit, if possible and bring me something halfway presentable for this issue.''

Emily shuddered. Miranda was in one of her moods this morning. The new girl had messed up her coffee order again. How difficult was it to remember Miranda's coffee. There was Irv Ravitz who was breathing down Miranda's neck for a meeting. Stephen calling this morning demanding to speak with his soon to be separated wife.

Miranda took the line icily and all but slammed her door shut. That's how Emily knew it was an awful why did I get out of bed and come to work Wednesdays.

''Good Morning we'd like to see Miranda Priestly please.''

Emily took in the two older Stevie Nick's wannabes.

''Do you have an appointment with Miranda?'' Emily doubted it. Not seeing anyone in the appointment diary for Miranda on her computer screen.

The plump frizzy haired one smiled and shook her head. ''No we just thought we'd surprise her.'

Emily stared at them. ''Miranda doesn't like surprises.''

''Everybody likes surprises.'' Zelda supplied cheerfully. Looking around Runway at the busy mortals getting by without magic always fascinated Zelda.

''Not Miranda.'' Emily narrowed her eyes on these two weirdos. Taking the snippy approach Emily Charlton was known for.

''Leave your names and number and I will tell Miranda.'' Holding out a pen and tapping with bright Dior nail polish, a pad of Runway paper.

Melusine and Zelda saw Miranda walking up turning her head from speaking to a dapper dressed bald man and for a moment her face showed true surprise then turned inscrutable and cold.

''Emily. Hold my meeting with Simone. Coffee now.''

''Yes. Miranda.'' Emily scrambled up from her desk and out the door rushing away in 5 inch heels.

This was the second time this morning, Miranda shut her office door.

''What do you both want?'' Crossing her arms icily. Staring at the pair, her mother's two sisters. Her Aunts and Godmothers.

''Mirybelle. We wanted to see you again.'' Zelda soothed, tried to give Mir a big hug who was standing in front of her desk rigid. Not giving off a hugging vibe.

''Don't call me that.'' Miranda hissed.

Melusine cut in softly her eyes warming at her niece. '' Mir can't family drop in, see each other, now and then.''

''Yes family can do that. Families who do not lie to me.''

''Are you still going to hold that against us. The curse. We kept from you. We were protecting you.''

''Yes. Protecting me how noble of you both. By not telling me what you both are or I am.''

Miranda sniffed. Protecting her. Not being told that all Hozier women are cursed. Also able to do magic. Witches. Some people inherited silver or property or ugly spoon collections but not Miranda who shook her head, it couldn't be something normal and mundane like any of those, no she inherited a curse.

''Why are you both here? '' Miranda demanded suddenly.

''Well now about that. The reason is we…no Zelda here sort of got a hold of a list, that you made and so did your twins…

''You both will stay away from my twins.'' Miranda was fiercely protective of her Bobbseys'.

''Oh Mir. Cassidy and Caroline are lovely. Very much like you once.'' Zelda flattered her.

Miranda icily interrupted. ''You've know their names.''

Zelda inclined her frizzy head. ''Yes. Cassidy and Caroline are quite the pranksters. If only I could teach them spells. True talent like their mother.''

''My children will never do magic. Ever.'' Miranda meant it. Firmly. Never.

''Oh pish. Miry don't make such promises you'll only break.'' Zelda chided.

Melusine explained to her niece. ''About this list. Zelda sort of tried to make it happen by helping it along, a little push but…now wait Mir calm down, this was done for you.''

''A list.'' Miranda repeated.

''Yes this list.'' Zelda produced it happily.

Saw it. Handing it to her high strung niece. Miranda paled and shook her head vehemently. No this was not happening to her.

''Undo whatever it is you did.'' Clutching the pink paper in her fist.

Miranda saw her Aunts shake their heads. Her blue eyes were icy on them.

''We can't do that. It's already taken effect on the person.''

''On who?'' Miranda grasped the edge of her glass desk in fury and outrage her tapered fingers digging into the smooth surface.

Zelda smiled. ''They have brown eyes and you'll be meeting them soon. She has a wonderful smile. She's pretty adorable.''

'' _She.''_ Miranda gasped.

''Yes she.'' Zelda informed.

Miranda hoped to have heard wrong.

''Mir dear. The Amas Veritas is a very strong love potion it is rarely used if ever. Sparks are also rarely experienced under it.'' Melusine glared at Zelda. All of this trouble because of her cupcakes.

''So tell me how to break it. Better you did this Zelda. Break it for me.'' Miranda hissed, the last thing she wanted was some entranced mysterious woman showing up and pursuing her. Rubbing her brows, Irv Ravitz would have Page Six on speed dial.

''We can't. No. No. We wouldn't even try to.'' Zelda shook her head. ''Death can happen if we did.''

''It's best and hardly harmful to let it just wean and wear off at its own pace. Safer.'' Melusine prescribed.

''So long as there is no altering to it or spite or hate between you both. You'll be fine. She'll be fine and back to normal in hours. Unharmed as good as new maybe a bit blurry on what happened.''

Zelda swallowed. No way was she telling either her niece or sister what she'd done to improve on the love potion.

This was exactly why Miranda vowed at sixteen that she would never do magic. Ever.

* * *

Andy Sachs stepped off the elevator onto the 17th Floor. Holding flowers picked from the lobby display for Miranda and strung out with Amas Veritas.

Beaming a full 100-watt smile as she saw Miranda stepping out of her office.

Stepping forward towards Miranda.


	3. Chapter 3

''She will find you Mir. Simple as that. Oh look there she is.'' Zelda pointed to the victim of one of her batty Aunt's crazy spells.

Miranda froze at who it was. The last person she expected. Brown eyes that haunted her, murmuring in disbelief. ''Andréa.''

Andréa Sachs somehow stupidly drank or ate one of her Aunt Zelda's recipes. Andréa could not be the person who was struck with a love spell. The last person Miranda wanted to deal with. Her last assistant hated everything about her, her magazine, her life.

In Paris in the car when Miranda had compared herself to her, Andréa ran away in revulsion.

Coldly in control Miranda would simply figure out a solution to this. Maybe Emily could take Andrea home to whatever hovel she lived in and watch over her until the Amas Veritas wore off.

She would double Emily salary if she did.

Were those flowers from the lobby downstairs? Miranda realised they were, watching Andy take another bundle of Tulips right off of Emily's desk in front of her. Cradling it with the stolen lobby ones.

Andy Sachs brown eyes sparkled from the potion, accentuated warm golden honey collided with Miranda's cool blue like electricity jolting through her.

Goofily smiling at the Editor. ''Hi.'' Approaching Miranda blissful.

''For you. Miranda.'' Handing them with a shy thrust to the rigid Editor. ''I could get you more if there not enough.'' Miranda took them from Andy, saw that there were plenty taken from Elias Clarke lobby.

Zelda complimented. ''That's nice. So thoughtful. Say thank you Miry.'' Miranda gave a withering glare to her Aunt Zelda over a manners lesson.

Saw out of the corner of her blue eyes, Andréa sniffed her sliver hair in rapture.

Turning back to Andy who was now nose to nose with Miranda. Smiling at Miranda like she was drunk no struck dumb with a love potion her Aunt made.

''Your eyes are so pretty.'' Confessing with a blush, Andréa was staring in full adoration looking into her eyes, making Miranda very uncomfortable and also unguarded with her former assistant so close to her, they'd never been this close before, Miranda sputtered out two words she never uttered to her former assistant.

''Thank you.'' Holding Andy's focused only on her eyes. Miranda saw open desire in these brown eyes. It was the spell making Andy's eyes blaze appealingly.

Andy smiled at Miranda fully, moving closer to her. Miranda brow quirked at Andy's purpose.

Stirring in Andy one thought. Had to have Miranda's mouth now.

Amas Veritas was coursing in Andy's system and it heightened the sensation of Miranda being near her, slowly brought her firm lips to hers.

Miranda's eyes widened at Andy's mouth crashing down onto hers.

Miranda's shocked lips parted and slid open immediately beneath Andy's slick mouth, warm and soft and being kissed thoroughly by her last assistant in this osculatory exchange.

Miranda's had never been kissed like this before. Dipped by Andy, pushed against the desk. Saw sparks around them fluttering.

Breaking free from Andréa, with her fingers Miranda wiped at her mouth, fully disgusted. Grimacing at the sensation that made her knees weak.

She'd been kissed by someone who hated her. There was no telling where Sachs lips had been.

''Melusine make this stop. Undo it. Please. There has to be a way.''

Melusine stared at Andy Sachs unconcerned, who was all lovey dovey eyed at Mir. ''Nothing we can do. Mir. It will wear off. Eventually. ''

Miranda could not have Andréa ravishing her mouth like that.

Zelda bubbled brightly. ''Don't fret Mir. I once had a Mesopotamian worship me, and Mel do you remember that cute passionate Sherpa prince wanting to make me his wife and live in the city that is not there. Shambhala. I was so much older, around a hundred.'' Miranda gave a hard look. ''Fine I was a mere one hundred and fifty.''

'' Joharv and I, it almost happened but then your Uncle Caiphas, stepped in and put a stop to it. Insulting his yak. Asking if Yetis will be attending the ceremony. Your Uncle such a stick in the mud.''

'' Mir. Did I ever tell you about the time I was seeing a lovely Peruvian hunk, flirting with me about the way to El Dorado of all places and singing to me, The _Girl from Ipanema_. Promised I'd have mountains of gold just for one night with me. Your mum warned me I'd hate myself in the morning.''

''Stop talking.'' Miranda warned. Silencing Zelda with a withering icy glare.

Miranda felt helpless as Andréa fawned over her, attempting again to smell her hair again, slapping her hands away from her waist. Turning her head away from Andy's puckered lips.

''Andréa listen to me, we no I need boundaries and distance please, your space is over there. Away from me.''

Miranda indicated away from her. The more far away from her the better.

''Mine is here. Do not cross it.'' Miranda sternly warned playful brown eyes.

Watching in apt shock as Andy looking drugged but still pouting with puppy dog eyes, reluctantly moving over to the spot Miranda pointed to. Across the room away from her.

Warned sharply as Andy attempted to slyly inch closer, to be near her. Timidly tried to cross her invisible set barrier but not daring to. Miranda watched her as if don't you dare Sachs.

''Sit down.'' Miranda blinked as Andy huffed but did so, obediently to her. It had to be the spell.

''Under it they'll do anything for you. Will obey only you.'' Melusine supplied sadly.

Miranda looked horrified at this information, her aristocratic brows rose into her hairline. ''Anything? Will obey me? ''

Andréa was not Patricia. In Paris and before, proved she was the most recalcitrant person Miranda knew.

Andréa was her own person. If she was aware of any of this, she would be so humiliated. No Melusine said Andréa wouldn't be able to remember any of this when the spell wore off. Good.

Zelda assured Mir. ''Yes. Anything you desire.''

Desire.

Miranda swallowed, no she would never abuse or use this power nefariously. ''Can't I send her away.'' Trying not to stare in alarm at Andréa occupying herself by puckering and kissing a picture of Miranda hanging on the wall.

Melusine warned Mir. ''No, now that Amas Veritas is set, it would be too painful unless you want Andréa to be in pain and agony away from you.''

Miranda looked at her Aunts incredulously, the pair of them thought she'd enjoy hurting someone helpless to this magic.

''Of course not. I may intensely dislike Andréa beyond anybody else, but I do not wish harm or pain on her. After Andréa returns back to normal I am never speaking to either of you again.''

Zelda asked carefully. ''Mirybelle why do you dislike her so much?''

Pink lips pursed at Zelda's question. The reason she disliked Andréa she was not sharing to anyone, least of all her Aunts. That was her private business.

''Miranda. You have some nerve. You bitch. Hanging up on me earlier.''

''Stephen.'' Miranda backed up from him not in time as he grabbed her arm. He smelt like he'd been drinking. It was 11 in the morning.

Stephen Tomlinson held his wife hard.

Melusine held Zelda back. One magic word and Tomlinson was on a one way trip to her penpals. If only Mel, would let her try a nasty spell on Stephen that was fitting for such a bastard. He treated Mir like crap.

Zelda didn't need to resort to casting anything on Stephen for hurting her niece nor did Melusine have to change him into a duck to be sold to a butcher for foie gras.

Mel knew this chef who would take the duck no questions asked.

Andy's voice ordered Stephen. '' Let go of Miranda. Right now.'' Looking angrily at Stephen. Possessive of Miranda.

'' You don't treat her like that or touch her. I think you owe this sweet yet very attractive lady an apology. Now.''

Stephen took in Andy looking at her nastily. Still holding onto Miranda's arm who winced in his grip.

''Like hell. I do. She's my wife and I can do anything I want to her.''

Amas Veritas was fuelling Andy on.

''No. Stephen you can't. I said let go of Miranda. Now. Say I'm sorry to Miranda for being such an asshole of a husband to you and a spineless fraction worm of a man and you don't hurt someone as wonderful as she is for any reason. Ever.''

Both Aunts liked this mortal of Miranda's.

Zelda agreed with Andy's thoughts on Stephen which involved a pair of pliers or bolt cutters on his most protruding part of his body and favourite appendage.

''Oh I don't do I?''

Stephen gripped Miranda still. ''Are you going to make me stop. Come on make me.'' Roughly letting go of Miranda.

Andy was smacked by Stephen. ''Come on make me stop. Go on tough guy stop me.''

Pushing Andy back to the wall. It was no contest. Smirking at the assistant. Pinned and held by Stephen, digging into Andy's clavicle who was in pain from him pressing on it.

Melusine scanned around Runway for a vase to smash over Stephen's head.

Zelda's eyes widened at the sparkles swirling around Andy. It wasn't her or Mel doing it. Magic.

Mir.

Both saw it was her with a pointed finger stretched out at _him_.

Strongly and without warning a binder struck Stephen very hard. Smacked across the face. Hit by it again and once more. Folders and a few magazines struck him soundly as he yelped, then a stapler to his nose and a cup of unfortunately cold coffee splashed across his pants, all of them watched Miranda's handbag whack him swinging again lobbing another strike at him from the expensive purse and folders forcing Stephen who's eyes were wide, to move for cover to the elevators.

The stapler clicked precariously near his fly as he fled.

The stapler fell with a thud at the closing doors.

''Oh Mirybelle you did magic.'' Zelda cried. Thrilled almost clapping, she knew Mir had it in her still. Stifled down. It was like riding a bike.

''I am so proud of you.''

This was interesting. Mir hid it but she liked the young love-struck mortal named Andréa. Both Zelda and Melusine could tell.

Miranda bent down to Andréa concerned.

The elevators pinged open to Emily tottering in with Miranda's coffee. Four minutes and fifty seconds. With a quick gust of a swish to Emily who did not fall over the stapler.

* * *

Emily was obstinate she wasn't doing this. ''Shan't.'' Swallowing her almost response she'd never said this to her Editor ever.

Miranda had never been refused before over any request made to Emily. The snarky redhead with bright blue eyeshadow and McQueen was staring alarmed at Andy Sachs.

Gobsmacked as she caught Andrea again staring at Miranda weirdly. Creepy almost like a cult member.

Was she high?

Miranda had told her to have the rest of the morning and afternoon off. Emily sucked in her breath.

She was babysitting the sunny blimp. Take Andrea to her place. Why?

Never in the whole time Sachs worked here at Runway had she bothered to invite her out for drinks and be chummy or have a conversation with the carb eater, now Miranda wanted her to look after her for tonight.

Probably be given a _barf_ Hallmark card or a knitted sweater from Sachs grandmother now.

Why was Miranda concerned even about her worst assistant? Andrea was the missing link of style and fashion.

Unless Miranda was worried about a lawsuit. Emily saw Sachs had hurt herself somehow. Bruised. Probably trying to take a swing at Miranda. Hoped Miranda lobbed her one. For Paris. Abandoning Miranda and Runway. The selfish cow.

Cutting her eyes at the vapid vacuous Ohioan.

It took some persuading on Miranda's part which made Emily seriously believe Andrea was on class A and B and also C drugs combined.

Miranda assured Andréa that she wanted her to go with Emily. Sent for Roy blimey buttering up Sachs for no lawsuit. Gathering her python purse, Emily steered Sachs away from Miranda. That took fifteen minutes of Andrea digging her heels in.

Told to simply keep Andrea at her apartment till tomorrow morning. Fine. Emily grumbled.

A pang hit Miranda as Emily guided Andrea into the elevator, tomorrow morning Andrea would've forgotten all of this which was good thing right?

In the car. Emily had to practically push Andrea inside the Mercedes.

''Oi. Sit still. No Andrea. Miranda's not here. Put your seatbelt on.''

Blimey you think Andrea would have gotten over her crush on Miranda by now. Face pressed to tinted windowpane looking up at the Elias Clarke Building. Emily swore Sachs closely resembled Patricia at the window.

Same dopey look. Sachs embarrassed herself without trying.

''Roy to my place.''


	4. Chapter 4

Emily shoved Andy down onto her white leather couch. Bossily ordered by the grumbling redhead. ''Now stay.''

Andy was looking around her modern loft, like a concussed simpleton.

''Miranda's not here.'' Andy almost wailed this. Looking about for her as if Emily hid Runway's Editor deliberately under her sofa.

''No Andréa. Miranda grew out of hide and seek.'' Rolling her eyes at her former idiotic work colleague. Just because Andréa the cow gave her couture two weeks ago did not mean she had to be nice to her.

''Now. Rules of my house. Andréa. You do not sit on my cushion and I do not have snacks. You may watch television. Since we've been forced to endure one another's company for hours to come.'' Emily looked heavenward, back to Andy, her pert nose flaring.

Andrea pay attention, I expect you to be... Put that photo down. Andréa perhaps in grade school you did not learn that you do not touch _my_ things.''

Snappy and snatching it from Andy, pushing down all her younger photos at school. Andréa did not need to witness Emily with acne and braces or dressed as a carrot in a grade school play.

Blimey her Mum and snapping pictures.

Emily held the framed picture of Runway's Christmas party last year away from Andy who'd been defacing it with her breath. That strange look at Miranda in the photo came over her face again.

Just like the Manson family members and Jonestown had that trancelike look. Emily gave a snigger, Andrea was hardly transparent about her crush on Miranda.

Pathetic.

''I don't feel so good Em.'' Sachs did look peaky.

Andy's stomach growled loudly.

''Keep all bodily noises to yourself.'' Emily hoped Ohioans housebroke each other, placing her hand on Andy's forehead begrudgingly. ''You're burning up.''

Emily got a thermometer, just great Sachs is now sick.

Took her temperature in her ear. Adamant she wasn't sticking it anywhere else in Andrea. Emily's eyes blinked. 115 degrees. That seemed high.

Emily Charlton only did this with every emergency that popped up in her life. Had her on speed dial. Skyped her Mum.

''No Mum I'm not fired. _No_ Miranda did not make me have a breakdown. No I do not need you to send Valium. I'm just home today. Yes really. Miranda gave me today off.

Very funny Mum. Runway is not closing down. No I am not pregnant. Yes. I'm a size 2 still. _Mum_. I am not putting on more weight to be curvy. I am not moving back home to Roehampton to work at Boots. Mum what do I do about a fever?''

Hanging up, talking to her Mum, made Emily stress eat, suddenly want chips or sugar. Rummaging in her fridge for carrot sticks or some cashews.

No way in hell was she sharing her coveted Jaffa cakes or Hob Nobs with Andrea. Emily got them from a Specialty British food store for expatriates wanting Wotsits and Walkers crisps.

Stopping on a boxed treat, Serena sweetly bought her yesterday from that quaint little bakery next to Starbucks. The label was ' _Melusine's & Zelda's Enchanted Delights'._

Biting into a peanut butter chip muffin. Mmmm it was delicious. This was her little treat for the month. Fixing her hair that was done up with a metallic hair holder with stiff hair spray.

Told to give Andrea lots of fluids. She had Ribena. Water. Juice. Uncapping an Evian water for Sachs.

Setting her crutches down near the counter.

Andréa was shivering, Emily brought over a John Lewis blanket and thoughtfully put it around her.

Emily's phone buzzed. She saw it was Miranda calling on the hour, as sparkles glittered dusting over her and tickled up her nostrils as she shrunk down to a longhaired ginger coloured Shih Tzu with a top knot show cut, prancing over to Andy, oblivious to her new transformation.

Settling onto her cushion next to Andrea who was snoring under the blanket. Emily yawned tiredly herself, a nice nap just for a few minutes, she felt different all of a sudden. Lighter on her feet. Had she lost another pound? Why was everything black and white?

If Emily had been able to see colour and not now pooch colour-blind she would have seen petals fluttering around Andy.

* * *

Miranda stared at the phone in her office.

This was first time ever, Emily hadn't picked up and taken her call.

Pinching her nose bridge, she had explicitly told Emily she would call every hour, to check on Andrea.

Glancing at the clock it was just turning quarter to four.

Miranda was worried at Emily not answering. This wasn't fair to Emily to deal with this. Magic. Love spells and potions, all caused by Zelda, enchanting Andrea, to become falsely enamoured with her.

 _Her._

Andrea without a spell was repulsed by her. If she was aware of that kiss it would be no doubt absolutely repellent to Miss Ohio lip locking the Serpent of Seventh Avenue. The Ice Queen and the Dragon Lady.

That kiss. Miranda knees had melted, shakily still felt it, trust damn Andrea Sachs to do that brilliantly and in such a way to make her more flustered and now convinced that the brunette had to stay away from her. Far away from her.

It was bad enough with her dreams when Andrea worked for her.

Silky chestnut hair and toned. Pink tinted her ivory skin thinking of those lips.

Heard happy giggling in her office. No clacker would dare to. HR had sent a mousy temp up who was out on errands for Miranda.

''Zelda I can hear you.'' Miranda said to thin air.

'' You did say you didn't want to see us but never mentioned not hearing us. Mirybelle.''

Zelda was in a celebratory raucous mood at Mir doing magic. So proud of her uptight niece dusting off cobwebs and just did it. Finally stopped restraining herself.

''Imagine how strong it would be with all the kinks out. Try it, make me appear on a beach in Proeviencieles.''

Miranda curled her lip. ''No.'' Zelda could buy a plane ticket to Turks and Caicos and pay airfare like normal people.

 _Earlier after Andrea left with Emily marching her away. Miranda made Zelda and Melusine leave her office._

 _Saw both out curtly. For Miranda, Melusine and Zelda had unfortunately met Irv Ravitz walking into Elias Clarke building of all times._

'' _Miranda. Good I need to see you on Friday. The Board's dinner party is coming up. I trust you'll be enchanting them like Paris. ''_

 _Miranda tilted her head. Her sharp blue eyes coldly having to be civil and placating to him. Miranda had to assuage a sort of forced smile at Ravitz who was still trying to usurp her position._

 _Turning Irv away from seeing Zelda rearranging a portrait of Ravitz along the wall. ''He's as oily as a troll. Mel remember when we had to make that potion for Napoleon to stop being so tongue-tied around Josie. He was a shorty too.''_

 _Irv Ravitz took in a taller severe woman with a streak in her hair and a shorter plump frizzy haired lady with a huge smile._

'' _Oh and Miranda I look forward to seeing you make good on your promise in Paris.'' Leering at Miranda. Almost wanted to lift a finger at him. Stopped herself. Miranda scolded her lack of control. Stephen was a fluke this morning. Had to protect Andrea._

 _Staring at Irv Ravitz, Zelda peered at the short fellow. ''Have I seen you before?''_

 _Zelda insisted she knew Irv Ravitz from Salem._

'' _Mel I know I've seen him on the committee who tried to burn us.''_

 _On the sidewalk, Miranda again told them like at sixteen to leave her alone. ''I do not want to see you both again.'' Flouncing back into Elias Clarke._

''Filet of fenny snake in the cauldron, boil and bake.'' Miranda couldn't believe Zelda practising her mixology.

''It's for credits at the community college. Bartending for poker night.''

Pouring ingredients into the blender ... uh, cauldron '' Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of griffin. Adder's fork and blind worm's sting. Barbados lime is just the thing. Cragged salt like a sailor's stubble. Mel where did you put my vintage Belladonna- laced tequila.''

Zelda was putting the lid on the blender. '' Flip the switch ...and let the cauldron froth and bubble!''

Miranda turned down a dirty margarita the colour of midnight, which appeared as a peace offering on her desk, pushed it away. Miranda was not in a bar in sunny Barbados.

''It has rosemary to make you forget any bad behaviour. I know under that icy prissy prim staidness is a saucy minx wanting to break free.'' Zelda shook her head at her highly strung niece.

Her margaritas were the best and besides Zelda stated were harmless except for one time hallucinogens her jealous ex once slipped in. Didn't affect her. ''I'm way too imbalanced, it'd be redundant.''

There was that time on a wing of an airplane waving to BA passengers as it was flying.

This was typical of Zelda. Nonconforming and thinking once for younger Miranda starting school in September was optional. Once had only thought Zelda was endearingly eccentric.

''Zelda go away.'' Miranda called Emily again.

Miranda was worried after ringing again that Emily didn't answer her call this time as well.

Getting her coat and bag she was going to drop in on Emily, taking from Emily's desk drawer, an extra apartment key she left because Emily often lost her keys.

Called for Roy to meet her downstairs.

Stepping onto the elevator, pressing down.

Sliding into her town car.

''Roy take me to Emily's.''

* * *

Andy stretched, rubbing her eyelids, groggy waking up, feeling weird.

This wasn't her place. Where was she? Confused Andy saw a toy dog on its back with a tongue hanging out, snuffling sprawled on a needlepoint cushion.

Dusting off some petals as she stood up.

Andy had no idea whose loft was this. All modern and stark.

''He-Hello?'' What the hell happened to my voice? Gravelly and rougher. Andy touched her throat. Just needed some liquid to get the scratch out of it.

She'd just go and get a glass of water, pulling off her heels that pinched and felt small, blearily Andy went to the kitchen sink, splashing her face, catching her reflection in the stainless steel.

Brown eyes became wide as distance.

Andy Sachs didn't do drugs so it wasn't that. It was dream. Just a dream, a crazy dream. Pinching a toned arm to wake up.

Not working by waking herself up. Okay Sachs time to wake up, pinched herself again harder.

Where the hell were her clothes? More importantly where the hell were her breasts? Wrapped in a soft blanket which fell to her ankles.

Looking down at _it._

What the! How in the world did she have a….

Biting her lip. This had to be a dream. Come on wake up Andy whimpered to herself.

Yup this was one of those odd eat cheese before bed dreams and I have manly bits. Bit her lower lip, maybe she shouldn't have had a Tompkins Square Bagel with birthday cake cream at 11pm last night.

This was the reason for this weirdness.

It felt real.

Heard the door opening and a voice that Andy knew very well calling out. Miranda walked through the door. ''Emily? ''

''Andrea?'' Caressing her name across her tongue in that way that made Andy react with a tingle.

Andy squeezed her eyes shut. This was a dream. Wake up now Sachs.

Great dream Miranda's sensual voice just made a part that Andy does not possess between her legs, stand to attention with a stiff hello. A boner.

Think of Nate's ear hair. No her Mom. No think of Aunt Gladys's bunions. Her grandma's moustache. Her grandmother waxing her legs. Something disgusting like toenails. The Knicks losing scores that was enough to make anything deflate.

Why did she have the most embarrassing thing happen even in a dream with Miranda, Andy often made a humiliated fool out of herself in real life with Miranda easily enough.

In this too, her dreams.

Andy saw a spatula, reached for it. ''Down.''

Miranda saw him.

Screamed. At the naked intruder. ''Stay back. I have 911 on the line.'' Holding her phone up in front of her as a warning to this exhibitionist.

''Yes Operator I have a naked attacker at 188 …put on hold. Wonderful she'd be defiled and her throat slit before they got back on the line.

Andy was taller and stronger, grabbed the phone from Miranda. Almost wrestled to get it from the dragon. Struck by her handbag. What did Miranda carry around bricks?

Holding the IPhone triumphantly. ''Easy there. I'll give you this phone back only if you stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you. Miranda.''

Blue eyes cut to slits at him. Emily and Andréa were not here, what had he done to them?

''How do you know my name?'' Was he a naked sick pervert stalking her?

Andy almost gave a full smile at the frosty silver haired Editor who Andy saw now was scared. Putting on a brave face but she was shaking as Andy moved closer towards her.

Miranda warned. ''Don't come any closer.''

Made to scream again as Andy put her hand over her mouth, pinned by him against the fridge.

''I-I use to work for you. I'm Andy-Andréa.''

Miranda didn't believe this no clothes wearing assailant was her last assistant

''I'm going to let you go if you promise not to scream Miranda. Promise me.''

Saw one of Emily's crutches propped against the counter, a wicked smiled formed.

Hit.

It felt like she was dying. Like an ice cream headache to her crotch. This felt real and it hurt like a mother, it hurt too much to be a dream.

Andy knew now why it looked painful when guys' gems were smashed. The sharp point of Miranda's Louboutins about to grind down. Andy painfully moaned.

''It is me. Honest. I swear.'' Andy didn't seem to care she was naked here. Like naked as the day she was born with an extra part now. '' Miranda. I am Andy. Get my bag.'' Gasping out in defeat.

Miranda went and got it. Not turning her back on the in the buff stranger who was rolling on the floor in pain. If he tried anything Miranda eyed the plug in waffle iron.

''In my wallet. My parents are Richard and Katherine Sachs. My blood type is A+. There is a picture of me with them and I have a birthmark on my inner thigh…here I'll show you. Look.''

Miranda made a strangled noise at that. She was not looking between his legs.

Didn't believe him at all. ''Prove it. Tell me something only Andréa Sachs would know?''

''You ordered me like some Latin American generalissimo, to get you the Harry Potter unpublished manuscript for the twins because I came upstairs and saw you and Stephen arguing.'' Miranda's eyes flashed at him.

Pointing her tapered finger at Andy dangerously. Between _her_ -his brows.

''You drink caramel coffee but only when staying late at the office and you always lick the spoon… Cassidy got an A+ on my science project on the solar system I spent all night on and Caroline once called the office and you hummed to calm her down when a bully Gloria made her cry when Roy was late… You play with your reading glasses which is really distracting but sexy…and in the suite in Paris you were crying for Cassidy and Caroline handling another divorce and what the press would write and hurt your girls. You were wearing a grey robe and no makeup.''

Andrea was the only one in her room that night with her. ''How do you know that?''

Miranda was startled, peering into brown eyes. Trembling as she moved closer. ''Andrea?''

It was Andréa in there. Same eyes.

Suddenly very aware of Andréa naked.

Her Aunts had done this. Making a choking sound at full frontal. Andy grabbed a tea towel to cover up.

Andy was looking for a bag of frozen vegetables, placing it to herself. On her newly acquired in pain goolies.

Miranda rubbed her face. ''Where is Emily?'' Both looked at the toy dog peevishly yapping at Miranda's heels.

''Emily.''

Andy hoarsed out. ''That's Emily!''

This was not happening. Andy needed to sit down. This morning was very blurry, she remembered she ate a cupcake at that cute bakery near Starbucks.

Did the consumed cupcake have weed in it or a hallucinogenic? More than likely. Highly likely. By her now looking like a long haired Marlon Teixeira with pecs.

Or this was a breakdown. Knew should have listened to Dad and moved back home last week and gone to work at The Cleveland Courier. Yup write about bake sales or country fairs or jam making or worse give up on writing and apply to Hank's Dinky Donut World which had openings.

Andy knew her fifth grade locker combination. She knew Monday follows Sunday, and that summer follows spring. But this was not possible and this was not a dream.

Feeling it behind her eyes. Boys no men don't cry or weep. She was. Like watching _The Notebook_.

'' No, no, no, don't cry. Please stop crying Andrea. There's a perfectly good explanation.'' Miranda was at a loss for one though.

''I can't help it.'' Looking miserably up at Miranda.

''Here.'' Reaching into her handbag for a tissue.

Andy dabbed her lids then blew loudly.

Picking up Emily who was yapping out of control. Placing her on her kitchen counter who was barking at both of them. ''Emily. Quiet.''

Emily the little dog obeyed Miranda. Her alert little eyes squinty at sobbing Andy with her flower pattern dish towel and frozen Birds Eye pack of mixed veggies in his lap.

Miranda knew this state Andrea was transformed into, had to be because of Zelda's spell.

Hardening her blue eyes. Miranda called them.

''Zelda. Melusine come here now.''

Andy saw them. Appear. That wasn't possible. It was almost like magic.

Zelda popped alongside Melusine to Miranda. ''Mirybelle. I was just having a few friends around for my Margaritas and poker. Do you want one now. We're having a protest march next week on us witches being shown as ugly old hags. I think you would be an perfect face for the campaign.''

Andy saw a glass float in mid-air.

Both saw him. Zelda flirted. ''Hi handsome. Drink?''

Miranda crossed her arms seriously. ''Zelda this is my spell admirer do you notice anything different about Andrea.''

Andy shuddered she knew that tone from Cerulean. Waspish and viperish.

Melusine's jaw dropped open, gaping at Andy. Zelda circled Andy fascinated as she covered a toned chest.

Andy stared at both of them scared. Gulping as her brown eyes grew frightened.

They were witches. Tucking her knees together. What did they want with her? That meant Miranda was one also. A witch.

Blurting this outloud without thinking. ''You're a witch.''

Icy blue eyes connected to Andy's. ''Yes Andrea exactly right, I am.'' Looked at as if Andy had said something incredibly rude to her.

''Stay back. Stay away from me.'' Andy warned, backing up from Miranda.

''Calm down Andrea. We're not going to hurt you.'' Andy made a sound of disbelief.

''I swear.''

Melusine kindly stepped in. ''Here let me fix this. Roses are red, violets are blue I am me and you now are back to you.''

Nothing happened. Melusine looked perplexed. ''Strange usually that unenchants anyone.''

Andy had squeezed her lids shut. Opening slowly back to face her. Miranda. ''Change me back.'' Andy demanded desperately.

''Andrea I cannot.'' Miranda wished she could.

''What kind of a witch are you.'' Andy snarled.

Miranda saw Andy still had the same irritating her always personality. ''One that doesn't like your tone Andrea. Here let me try Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. Happy now.''

''That's not funny.'' Andy said. Miranda quirked a small smile at Andy's outrage. Brown brows furrowing at her angrily. ''Please Miranda make me be me.''

''I can't do that Andrea. Zelda here is responsible for this.'' Zelda waved behind Miranda's suit shoulder cheerfully. ''Hi there.''

Admiring her work. '' It's amazing.'' Miranda slapped Zelda's hand away from Andy's dishtowel. ''Zelda. Don't. Stop ogling Andrea's abs or buns.''

''Sorry.'' Sheepishly Zelda muttered. ''I did a good job. I only used the finest ingredients on you. Porpoise milk. Crushed black Peruvian rose petals. Nigella seeds. Madagascar vanilla bean. Tezcatlipoca chocolate. A rare orchid for the you know…''

Andy blushed.

Melusine repeated calmly to her little sister. ''Zelda you added crushed Peruvian black rose petals and Tezcatlipoca Aztec cocoa butter to Amas Veritas. What else?''

Zelda shrugged casually. ''This and that.'' She was caught out now, might as well come clean. ''I tweaked it for Mir. To be perfect.''

Melusine looked a lot like Miranda for a moment to Andy. ''You altered a thousand year old recipe with this and that.''

Zelda nodded. She knew Mel was mad. By the twitch of her eye. Furious with her.

''Mel. Maybe it's just one of those 24 hour things. Like a head cold.''

Andy stared at the three of them accusingly. ''You better figure out how to get my damn body back. I don't want to be a guy, OK? I especially don't want to be one near you Miranda, as this or as me. ''

Andy missed Miranda's look of hurt in her blue eyes.

Emily trotted at Andy's heels. Making her yappy opinion known to Andy. ''Tough I'm in your things.''

Andy opened a drawer in Emily's walk-in closet. Only Emily would have underwear with days of the week on them. Great Andy's privates now knew it was Wednesday.

Found a pair of sweatpants shorts and cut off Ibiza midriff t-shirt. Great she looked like a Village person Yoga instructor minus tube socks.

Andy was going back to her place and maybe sleep this off. Do yoga and eat a pint of Ben & Jerry's. Maybe wake up with no member.

Grabbing her purse, barefoot walking out on the witches. She was going to do what every frightened girl who's ever been turned into a guy in one afternoon did. Call her Mom in Ohio.

''Andrea don't. Stay we'll find a way to break this. '' Miranda promised.

''Miranda I don't work for you remember, so no I'm not staying with you. You did this to me for some sick reason and here. Here's Emily your obedient little lapdog and if the broom fits, ride it Miranda.''

Handed Emily the long haired Shih Tzu who nipped Andy.

Andy held her bit hand and was heard in the hall, insulting Miranda. ''Runway's Witch.''

Not hearing Miranda's sincere words. ''Andrea I didn't do this to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you.''

Andy got as far as downstairs before she was swooshed back. What the hell?

Fuming as she found herself sitting next to Miranda on Emily's couch. The dog looked almost smug in Miranda's lap.

Andy through gritted teeth. ''Don't.''

Zelda cleared her throat. ''It appears your both stuck together. By Mir's side. For however long the spell is.''

Terrific. Now what dancing naked under the Manhattan moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy realised both witches named Melusine and Zelda heard her thoughts. Could Miranda hear her thoughts also? Andy cringed if she could. Her thoughts were private.

''We do not dance naked under the full moon.'' Miranda proclaimed scandalised

Zelda beamed at Miranda. ''No, of course not, dear. The nudity is entirely optional, as you well remember Mir.''

Andy was stuck to Miranda. Beside her indefinitely. Until this spell on her was broken. What about her work at The Mirror? Her apartment. There was no way in hell Miranda was seeing her place let a known staying and living in it.

Which was small and empty by Nate taking almost everything except Andy's clothes and her stuff like her books and lacrosse stick and her tennis racquet, Nate the colossal ignoramus jerk took her alarm clock and her favorite television series boxsets, oh and the couch and television she had paid for, and also her DVD player and Xbox. Even their first plant for their first apartment together on the windowsill Nate absconded away with.

After getting back from Paris, Andy was welcomed home with an almost empty apartment and a note that the said rent was due this week. Nate had just left her with those words. Nothing more.

Andy didn't need to create a ring of comfort food around her now missing couch or wherever she decided to park her sad, unlovable body on, so it looks like preparing for some ancient ritual that requires a specific arrangement of empty Chinese or Thai food cartons and pizza boxes on the floor for breaking up.

No Andy wasn't pining for Nate Cooper. This breakup wasn't overly terrible for Andy because Nate and she just weren't right together for the last few months. Maybe they never were. Right together.

Andy felt now maybe she was just settling with Nate. That there was someone else meant for her. Even if Miranda Priestly was as unobtainable and as likely as winning the Lottery. Andy could still dream.

With Nate out of her life meant one thing, a silver lining, no more leaving the toilet seat up.

Just because Andy had XY for the time being, no way was she mannishly prone to almost commit such an act she wouldn't be doing that or thoughtlessly manspreading on subways. Guy or not she always gave up her seat to old ladies or pregnant women. As a guy now Andy wouldn't be burping or groping but by the look of her stubble, she'd be shaving.

Andy couldn't do her yoga of 5...4...3… my anger is a purple balloon and I let go, or be able to call her Mom not with Miranda nearby. Then Andy Sachs would be seen as an even more monumental loser to Miranda.

But then again her Mom's advice of a wave is brave Andy and play fair and start each day with a smile didn't cover this. This was a day that someone p*ssed in her cornflakes and on her entire universe.

What was she going to do? What if this lasts forever, being stuck as a guy? What if she never turned back to herself again?

Would her Mom and Dad think she was missing?

Felt tears coming on again.

Hold it together Sachs. Grit your teeth. Scratching her five o'clock shadow if she caught the subway train this early evening she'd probably be instagramed on not hot dudes reading but lone hot dude weeping like he has PMS.

''Andrea you'll have to stay with me.''

''I have to get a few things at my place.'' Andy had a few reasons to go back to her place, she needed her contacts and glasses along with her toothbrush.

Andy felt it was a pity she couldn't go back later on her own, and get her favourite Space Monkey and Save Ferris t-shirt and her slippers with Miranda now joined at the hip. Miranda would have to come along. Just great. Perfect.

Andy's place was on Broome Street on the Lower East Side. Andy exhaled, thankfully Nate was now long gone and doing great in Boston so no chance Miranda would encounter him.

Not that Nate would know it was Andy if he still lived with her.

Oh mother butler did that make her and Nate...

She and Nate had almost done it. Usually Miranda was calling every night or Andy was exhausted. She'd been waiting for a special time to go to bed with Nate. Romantic with candles not fumbling and because Nate was horny.

Andy blushed hoping Miranda hadn't heard she's a big old V. A virgin. Even more of a disadvantage for Miranda.

Miranda tilted her head at Andy for a few minutes silently. ''Very well. Roy will drive us.'' Still holding Emily in her lap who was glaring daggers at Andy, new form or not it was without a doubt Emily.

Growled at Andy lowly who promised the snarling pooch, a new dishtowel and a bag of frozen veggies and maybe a dog treat. Another growl. Andy insisted organic. If Emily tried to nip her again it was to the Vets to be flea dipped and dewormed.

Zelda got into a heated debate with Andy about how witches were portrayed in the media as evil and represented as eating children to remain young and beautiful and the misinformation that all witches homicidally poisoned young women with fruit and curses as Andy gave a pointed glance at her current predicament.

Zelda also informed Andy that many witches were believed to be nasty and shrewish. Andy stole a glance at rigid Miranda who was trying to persuade Emily to be a good little Emily and come along into her bag.

Emily's paws planted was having none of it. Only obeyed when Paris was almost pulled away from her. Lifted into Miranda's bag.

''Tell me, mortal would you be really nervous if I offered this to you.''

Andy was offered a shiny red Mackintosh from a bowl on Emily's kitchen counter. Andy gulped and shook her head politely at the apple offered.

Miranda gave Zelda a look not to torment Andrea.

''Told you so. Another prejudice mortal to magic.''

Miranda's Aunt Melusine was like salt and Zelda more like sugar to Andy, Miranda however was more than salty try acidic and vinegary.

Andy was beginning to see that Zelda had a wicked sense of humour. Wicked.

Didn't know whether to believe half the stories she shared. Andy listened to Zelda talking about her tryst with a Bulgarian vampire cowboy, he was dark and unnatural. Also a roadie with The Doors. ''Such a neurotic. Try to plan a nice bank holiday with sun in Majorca. He wanted to go to Vegas and get hitched, kept saying 'Las Wegas Zel. Wedding bells.''

Miranda was relieved Roy didn't ask about the two older ladies, a toy dog and a barefoot guy dressed in a midriff t-shirt and shorts who'd pulled back his long hair in a messy chic top knot. Great Andy saw she matched doggy Emily's hairdo.

Roy pulled up to Andy's building.

Up five flights to 5b. Andy's place. Opening the door, set down Emily cantered in first.

Miranda wasn't judging Andrea's walk-up, hole in the wall domicile, okay perhaps she was a little bit admittedly from the moment she stepped inside, Andrea had no furniture except a bed.

Home sweet home. Shoving her keys in her purse, half this stuff in it she wouldn't need. Lip balm. Pantyhose. Tampons.

Andy rubbed the back of her neck, ears red and grabbed a rucksack from the closet. Packed her contacts and glasses along with her toothbrush, nothing of her clothes would fit her new body, Andy rummaged and found a pair of Dockers that Nate had forgotten and had never worn and a Brooks Brothers slim oxford he wore once.

Somewhere she was sure he forgot a pair of sneakers.

Andy excused herself to dress.

Turned out Andy had the better physique then Nate. All that running around with her heels on fire doing Miranda errands.

Staring in the mirror at her Adonis belt and defined rock hard six-pack abs, Andy supposed she should be grateful, could have had a floppy beer belly and be toothless what had Miranda's Aunts meant made to be perfect for her former boss?

Buttoning her shirt she looked like her Dad when he was in teaching college with her Mom's eyes. Making a list tomorrow would need boxer briefs and some clothes that didn't make her look like a tax accountant or IT support. Also needed an electrical razor, but no haircut.

Rolling up her t-shirts and Tasmanian devil slippers and grabbed a few items Andy had to have with her, along with her scrap album of possibilities of things Andy had and hadn't done yet, Miranda no doubt would laugh her head off at it.

Andy also grabbed her hobby. Her camera.

Andy took her things, slung her backpack over broad shoulders, gritting her teeth to staying at Priestly residence for how long Andy sure as hell didn't know.

* * *

''Mom!''

Cassidy greeted Miranda warmly as Caroline followed her sister stopping on him.

Andy remembered these two redheads. First it was the prank to go upstairs, then the night she sort of babysat for an hour when Miranda was late for dinner stuck at a meeting with CFDA, Andy had listened to both run lines for a school play. Andy had even been threatened by Miranda's lovely kids to join in. Or else.

The girls did reluctantly warm up to her. Andy bought them chocolate chip cookies when her Mom visited one weekend to surprise Andy out of the blue. Andy had been tempted that Saturday to maybe go home to Ohio.

Both girls were staring at him unblinkingly and eerily the same as Miranda did.

''Girls this is Andy. Your new nanny. Girls say hello.''

Cassidy stepped forward being polite because her Mom prompted her. ''Nice to meet you.'' Another Andy great. Cass liked the other Andy who was clumsy around Mom.

Andy stared at Miranda in shock, she wanted her to be the twins' nanny or Manny. Waving at both girls in a lame hello. Hoarsed out strained. ''Nanny what about Cara?''

Miranda waspishly told Andy, giving that forced Cerulean smile to Andy as the girls went to put their schoolwork away. ''Cara was fired.''

''For?''

''For fornicating.'' Miranda said revolted.

Andy swallowed. Jeez if Miranda fired someone for that how would she be about Andy and morning wood?

 _Cara had been fired for being found with the DHL delivery man without a bra on or most of her clothes, she always was too friendly and watched the Young and the Restless too much._

 _Miranda had come home unexpectedly early last night, the girls were at a sleepover and Miranda heard and then found them necking behind the couch. Icily asked. ''Cara, who is that?  
_

'' _Um. Miranda...this is Wayne.''  
_

 _The delivery guy grabbing his pants stammered. '' Dwayne.''  
_

 _Cara grabbed her top. ''We just met at the door with your deliveries.''  
_

 _Miranda gave a look that could peel skin. Cara shakily assured. ''Dwayne, he was just leaving.''  
_

'' _Go with him.''_

Miranda's housekeeper peeked her head out. Her name Andy remembered was Cordelia. Wiping her hands on her apron.

''Good Evening Miranda, the girls were just washing up. Tonight is Montana lamb with rocket leaf and goat cheese salad with a raspberry sherbet and tomorrow night lime-grilled free-range chicken with pumpkin pasta and dandelion greens and a vanilla ice cream.''

Andy thought Miranda allows the kids ice cream real store-bought ice cream, it was going to snow in May. Andy would have to check the Weather Channel for the blizzard expected to develop.

Caroline glumly greeted Andy but perked up at the dog.

Thrilled Patricia had a playmate now. Andy smiled Emily was going to be such BFFs with the slobbering St Bernard. Emily when normal, hated drool.

Cassidy and Caroline patted Emily talking about outfits and hair accessories to try. Yup Emily was going to really suffer playing dress up as a pampered pooch for however long this spell lasted.

Andy watched the dog almost gulp and be set upon by the twins talking about sparkly hearts in her hair and brushing her 100 times. Better Emily then her.

Miranda was stern but her eyes softened on her Bobbseys. ''Girls be gentle Em, she must be treated well.'' The twins promised as Andy sniggered at Patricia giving Emily a sloppy lick in greeting.

''I suppose you'd like to see the bedroom.'' Miranda blushed. ''It is part of the job. Live in nanny.''

Andy wordlessly nodded to Miranda. Following her upstairs.

''Cara's things are gone. The room has an ensuite bathroom, Jacuzzi tub and tomorrow I'll have Nigel send over some clothes that actually fit you.'' Andy froze as Miranda trailed her blue eyes up and down Andy.

Andy sat down on the bed. ''Thank you Miranda.'' Meant it considering Miranda was kinda to blame for this whole being turned into a guy thing.

Stopping in the doorway Miranda stilled. ''Your welcome. Dinner is in a few minutes. Andrea.''

Andy held her blue eyes. ''I think you should call me Andy.''

Miranda looked like she was pulling teeth but said it. ''Fine. Andy.''

Caroline knew she saw it when Andy their new nanny passed the hall mirror, pinching her younger sister Cassidy who blinked. Both twins wide eyed at what they saw. Rubbing her eyes, Caroline kept staring at Andy through each bite of dinner.

Watched this guy Andy had the same mannerisms as Mom's last assistant. That wasn't possible.

It was Andy who brought Mom the Book and whose eyes never left Mom.

Both fled from the dinner table after dessert. Emily wouldn't eat out of a bowl, no on a Wedgewood plate and cut up for her. Thank you. Made Andy turn her back with a glare and cut of her eyes when Andy walked both Patricia and her around the block to tinkle.

The twins were waiting on the stairs spying Andy put away leashes. Saw it happen again. Her reflection. Rushed up to bed.

Andy had unpacked as Miranda lightly rapped on the door, given a few things to wear. A pair of Nautica pj bottoms. Stephen had never worn them.

''Lunches for school make them for 7 and _André-_ Andy. I am going to take a half day at work. So I can help Melusine and Zelda. Goodnight.'' Lingering in the door.

''Goodnight Miranda.''

Andy set her alarm clock.

* * *

Blaring alarm in her ear as she rolled over. Ok let's do this. Thursday.

Andy normally came to breakfast in her pjs all the time, every morning, just this morning was different, having no top on. It felt liberating not wearing a bra.

''Miranda.''

Miranda looked pristine and exquisite. Hair stylish and sharply cut suit. Did she ever have bed hair or just lounge around in a nightie or something. Made Andy feel like a rolled out of bed slob.

Miranda took in Andy bare chested and a dazzling smile at her.

Andy brushed by her and went to drink from the carton. Heard a clearing throat, took a glass. Andy got the hint, pouring and swallowed cold liquid, wiping off milk moustache.

''Zelda and Melusine will try to break this for you. Andrea please know this, I didn't do this to you. This magic.'' Almost touched Andy's shoulder gently, stopped herself, she'd already had a sleepless night last night feeling dream Andy's lips on hers.

The twins heard on the stairs. Magic.

''If you're a witch Miranda, are Cassidy and Caroline also able to do magic?''

Miranda froze at that question to her. She didn't like talking about magic. Tensely. ''Yes.'' James luckily never noticed but even as babies a few times both Cassidy and Caroline did magic that Miranda noticed instantly.

Little things like floating a toy to themselves or changing the colour of a stuffed animal. Floating dolls' tea parties were grounded by Miranda.

Caroline heard right. They could do magic. Cassidy almost gasped at the news. Mom's a witch. Which meant they were able to do magic.

Goodbye to no more bullies.

Miranda tried not to watch Andy's long fingers slice bread, making sandwiches of peanut butter and jam. Packing them up for the girls. Miranda handed fruit cups instead of cookies.

Taking out her lipstick using the fridge as a mirror.

Andy saw Miranda was trying to do her lipstick blindly. It was cute and sexy.

Trying not to stare as Miranda lined her lips and took her time carefully applying the tip and colour to her mouth. Smoothly made it opaque and glossy and beautifully kissable gliding silkily along as Andy held in a moan.

Great Andy now loved her lips more. Lips she could never have.

Miranda called for Cassidy and Caroline who rushed in with unusually bright good mornings and gobbled down their breakfast which Miranda had made for them. Andy poured a mug of hot coffee for Miranda who politely declined.

''No, thanks. I've had so much coffee, I slosh when I walk.'' Miranda could joke. Andy never knew Miranda had much of a sense of humour. Roy would be dropping the twins at Dalton and her to Runway this morning.

''I made a list for you Andy. I'll be back at 2pm.''

Okay Andy saw the three of them out. Shutting the townhouse door, it was just her and Emily who was at Andy's heel.

''So want to watch cable or pay per view in the movie room?''

Emily barked at her.

''Joking Em.''

Andy began to read the list.

* * *

Nigel's absolute shock registered on his face to Miranda. ''But you've never taken a day off let alone a week or two Miranda?''

Miranda tilted her head. ''I am Runway's Editor am I not Nigel and I think most things can be sent to me via laptop.''

Nigel nodded quickly. ''Of course Miranda.''

''Nigel I need you to get me a few things, these are his sizes.

His.

Was the silver haired dragon dating?

''Bring them tonight with The Book.''

Nigel selected CK boxer briefs, a few pairs of dark Japanese denim jeans and Thomas Pink and Ralph Lauren shirts and Alexander McQueen harness printed cotton V-neck and laser-cut skull leather slip-on sneakers and Maison Margiela splatter painted leather sneakers and something dressy by Giorgio Armani and J.M. Weston shoes.

Andy realised her Mom wouldn't take a phone call from her with a voice she didn't recognise as her own child. Andy typed her email out, lying that she had Laryngitis. Sending it.

Andy read a few blogs.

A ping told her, her Mom had replied. Told to rest.

Andy also received a voice mail message that she was fired for skipping out of work yesterday morning clearly high on narcotics by a now no longer work colleague who video uploaded Andy literally skipping out of work, it was the spell that did it and now Andy was jobless today for not bothering to show up at The NY Mirror.

Miranda owed her a job. Emily almost looked as if she was listening about Andy getting the sack. Andy decided not to wallow being unemployed and now an Upper East Side enchanted manny by watching Hallmark all day on the couch. Took the list, Miranda made.

If Miranda wanted mahi mahi from the Hudson she'd get it for her.

Andy left Emily watching the Shopping Channel.

Ticking off the list for the first errand, Andy didn't know Miranda took medication. Picked that up from the pharmacy and books for the twins and Miranda at Barnes and Noble.

Buying a few things the twins needed to try at a smaller toy hobby shop. Stuff Andy liked at eleven.

Her phone ringing. Andy picked up. ''Miranda. Caroline did what? I'll be at Dalton in ten minutes.''

Andy hailed a cab to Dalton.

Cassidy and Caroline's teacher and principal couldn't stop staring at the hunk next to Miranda. He was the nanny. Nobody else's Nannies looked like that.

Both redheads uniforms were creased and headband hair astrew. A girl sat away from them, looking just as rumpled. Gloria Upson.

Andy knew the kid to see when once Andy had to bring Cassidy's forgotten homework to Dalton in morning rush hour. Gloria was a brat just by looking at her.

''Ms Priestly. Your daughters here were telling this ridiculous story that they both can do magic. Now we at Dalton are all for vivid imaginations but there is a time and place. They also said you are a…a witch.'' The Principal swallowed. Miranda Priestly one of Dalton's most feared and generous donors was not called a witch to her face.

Miranda made light of it. Both of her Bobbseys hung their heads, looking at the carpet.

''I've been called many things before that is a first.'' Andy had to school her face from laughing, Miranda heel jabbed her toe.

''Now I think your twins should apologise to Gloria here for threatening to float her and her lunch downtown.''

Both sullenly shook her hand. Andy knew those blue eyes were waiting and biding their time. Andy could also see it was unfair. The twins were rotten but they weren't bullies like this little snot nosed brat.

Led outside as Gloria's nanny walked up to take her away.

Called after by Caroline. ''Gloria. One more thing.'' Caroline put her finger outstretched.

Miranda stared at her firstborn. '' Put the finger down, Caroline.''

Caroline smiled evilly at the classmate named Gloria who trembled.'' I hope you get chickenpox. No pimples till thirty.''

Miranda tried to be firm. ''Caroline! She was just kidding.''

Cassidy informed. '' No, she wasn't, mom. She was not kidding.''

Caroline was unrepentant. ''You'll see, that's for saying my Mom's an icy old nobody wants or loves dragon.''

Marched off by Miranda who had a feeling Gloria Upson would be having a spot problem very soon.

Slid into the car to be taken home to the townhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassidy asked bravely. ''Why didn't you tell us Mom? About us and magic.'' Miranda had slid the privacy screen up from Roy eavesdropping.

''Girls we never do magic on people. Am I clear.'' Andy raised a brow almost coughing. Miranda's blue eyes narrowed on Andy.

Caroline scrunched her nose up at her Mom. ''You probably couldn't cast or do magic if you tried.''

''Hey Caroline don't talk to your Mom that way. Now say sorry to her and instead of getting what I have for you both I'll give it to you both tomorrow. No ice cream tonight.'' Andy spoke firmly.

Andy meant this.

Caroline's attitude had to be curbed.

This was how her Mom must've felt laying down the law when Andy was a kid. Andy made sure to look like she meant it, looking into both of their pretty blue eyes, Miranda's eyes she was not giving into. No matter how much lashes fluttered and almost brimming tears.

Miranda made to speak. Andy expected verbal evisceration for daring to discipline the twins. ''Thank you Andy.''

''But Mom.'' Caroline whined.

''You both heard Andy.''

''Fine.'' Said in unison.

Andy privately felt Gloria Upson deserved it. Acne till thirty.

Dinner was a quiet affair tonight. The twins weren't speaking to Andy or their Mom. Andy was told she double sucked. Miranda told the twins she'd be home with them from now on indefinitely.

Andy couldn't figure out why the twins weren't thrilled, before when she use to come with the Book and dry cleaning when Miranda was out to events the twins adored their Mom and wanted her home more often.

 _Told Andy this one night when they were frightened during a rain thunderstorm Andy had to go out in as soon as Miranda came home that night._

 _Andy talked to both like people not just the terrible two of the dragon lady's spawns. She had spent two hours that rainy night with Cassidy and Caroline reading to them._

 _Miranda had found them huddled in their tent asleep in the middle of their bedroom as Andy's almost sleepy eyes met alert blue. Quietly slipped up to stand, Miranda had been just watching Andy and the twins snuggled._

 _Grabbing her sling backs she usually tripped in. Miranda's unfathomable blue eyes pierced Andy's timid brown. Both had been staring at each other for a few minutes._

 _Miranda plucked something out of Andy's brown hair, untangling the strand. Felt her tapered fingers brushing her made Andy shiver._

 _Stephen interrupted as Miranda dropped her hand with Stephen's curt words. ''You. The assistant your still here. Goodnight.''_

 _Still pouring outside, Andy looked back. ''Night.'' Part of Andy felt like she was left out in the cold as Miranda blue eyes turned away from Andy on the doorstep._

 _Saw Stephen kiss Miranda in the wet glass. That was when Andy knew she was in love with her boss. Wishing she was the one kissing Miranda._

The twins took Emily who was cradled and taken upstairs for a beauty night. Andy heard words of hair dye streaks.

Andy quietly warned. ''Don't dye Em blue maybe a small washable streak.'' Emily gave Andy a look leaving her to be Kool Aid dyed to her ginger hair and she'd eat baked beans for their nightly walkie.

Caroline thought it was odd, earlier Em was made a cup of tea but only Yorkshire teabags Red.

Loading the dishwasher, Andy with Miranda heard Nigel at the front door.

''Miranda. Here is The Book and what you asked for.'' Nigel trailed off. ''Oh hello there, tall dark and handsome.'' Andy blinked was Nigel flirting with her. Hardly subtly. Nigel Kipling thought he was a cross between Marlon Teixeira and Francisco Lachowski. Lovely eyes.

Miranda saw it too. Nigel was flirting.

Nigel kept staring. ''So this is who your dressing Miranda or should I say maybe undressing.'' Held the hangers and bags out. Andy took them from Nigel blushing.

''You are?'' Owlishly looking at Andy up and down.

''The twins nanny.'' Miranda supplied.

Nigel blinked at both. '' A Manny. My all the Mothers will want one.''

Miranda coldly stated. ''Andy lost his luggage from the airport.''

Nigel didn't believe a word of it. ''Another Andy for you.'' Miranda gave him an icy look that made Nigel go silent. He knew what he saw with Six once. The one that got away in Paris. Fled. Miranda could deny it all she wanted. Nigel saw it between them. Miranda was attracted to Six.

''Nigel stop spraining your neck. You'll need a chiropractor.'' At the door, Miranda was seeing Nigel out. ''Miranda keep him. Flaunt him in front of Stephen.''

''Goodnight Nigel.''

Andy watched Nigel wave goodbye all a titter. ''Gee. He has a bit of a crush.''

Miranda's ivory skin flushed pink at Andy peeking into the shopping bags and holding up a box of boxer briefs.

''These are for you.'' Andy took them. Had to be told to stop thanking her.

* * *

The twins all morning tried to get Miranda to show them magic. Miranda adamantly refused, that was a first, usually during Andy's time at Runway, and on the phone Miranda spoiled, indulged and coddled both and never refused them anything.

The Dragon Lady, Ice Queen cosseted those two redheads of hers.

Andy drank from a guest mug. Smiling at Miranda who over the rim of her glasses, blinked at black teeth from ink. From the twins calligraphy lessons. ''Andy your teeth.''

Those little stinker dragons. Andy examined her mouth that usually was a white smile. ''Cassidy. Caroline.'' Miranda stood up.

''Oh Mom.''

''Oh Mom. I want you both to apologise to Andy.'' Miranda ordered them.

''Sorry.'' Caroline said to Andy. Cassidy got her Mom's full attention. ''Mom why is Andy a guy now?''

Miranda swallowed. They could see it was Andy Sachs. How?

Andy saw a slightly plump feline at the kitchen french doors begging to be let in. Pressing a face to the glass pitifully. Andy stood and let it inside. A thinner cat also entered with the heavier one.

Purring at Andy's ankle in gratitude.

The twins were being told by Miranda for the ink drink on Andy, no outings and since they'd both been suspended from Dalton for a week, it was not a no school fun day, expected to clean their room and help walk Patricia. No allowances for the month.

''Really Mirybelle such rules to my great nieces.'' Andy and the twins saw the round cat, popping up with a flourish into Zelda.

Emily even looked gobsmacked.

Andy mulled. Mirybelle.

Melusine a thinner cat materialised up to herself. ''Hello dears. Mir. We've found a book that may help this predicament.''

Miranda folded her arms in her dark navy casual jeans and a navy shirt. ''Why do I feel like a but is coming along?''

''No buts. Mir. However this rare book is in London or Paris.''

Miranda pinched her nose bridge in irritation. ''It may take a couple of weeks to locate it. Ludlow this rare book dealer told us that it is sought after. Merlin and Vivian's diaries are priceless.''

Merlin. Andy sputtered.

Andy realised she'd be a few weeks like this. For how long exactly? She had to pay rent.

Miranda heard Andy's inner turmoil. ''Andrea we'll just…I'll have your other things bought here or I'll pay rent for you.''

''No forget it.''

Andy's shoulders slumped. First jobless and now homeless. It was a crummy apartment anyway.

Melusine did make it up to Andy with magic to fix Andy's black teeth. Now gleaming pearly white like she'd been at a dentist. The twins begged did magic work on braces so they could have theirs off. Think of the money you'd save Mom.

Miranda wasn't amused. Magic did not solve everything.

Mel also kindly helped Andy. ''Why pay for movers by the hour.'' Andy was told her things were now in her room. Her bastard of a landlord would be having a lapse of memory to anything owed.

The twins could see Mel wasn't to be trifled with, with pranks. ''Try anything on me and you'll both get more than you bargain for little ones.''

Cassidy and Caroline gulped at Mom's old Aunt who was tall and thin.

''So you two, I've seen like mischief.'' Zelda said seriously. ''Have you both been causing any?'' Cassidy nodded at her. Caroline joined in with her sister.

Zelda smiled brightly at both redheads. ''Good. Now there's this spell that causes…Miranda gave Zelda a look of do not teach my children magic. Zelda and Melusine were going to go pack and would be in Europe in ten minutes.

Andy figured they saved on airfare.

It was raining outside, even though Andy shouldn't, considering the ink incident, she gave her gift to them that she got yesterday for Cass and Car. _It was I'm not uncool or have nerditis as your new enchanted nanny gift_.

Andy had got for Cass and Car a board game, a set of nail polishes, and a Baking Cookbook and an Arts and Crafts Book with a make jewellery kit and few DVDs for rainy days with a Totally '80s sing-along: ladies and guys of the '80s DVD, which came with a microphone.

Also Andy gave a printed invitation to a day out at Brooklyn Grange Farm, it was an urban farm Andy enjoyed and owned a plot with some packets of seedlings for the twins to plant.

Miranda was impressed and touched at the thought that went into it. Murmuring softly. ''Thank you Andy.''

Miranda worked for three hours on speaker to Runway, had heard them in the movie room earlier belting out. ''I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me! Woo!'' Ending that hit song to starting on ''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.''

After two songs of Madonna it was now suspiciously quiet. What had they done to Andy? Softly stepping along the carpet to stand in the doorway watching the three of them interact to Titanic.

Doing the Leo and Kate flying scene falling back on pillows.

Caroline peered at Andy intently. ''Andy listen…if say we were all on the Titanic and the ship hits the iceberg… Mayhem, horror, ocean of ice and the ship sinking and then you're on the last lifeboat… with one space left. Who do you think you would choose to save?''

Andy didn't need to have to think about it too long. ''You guys of course and your Mom and maybe somehow squeeze Patricia on. Definitely you to Emily. I'd save.''

Andy was given an approving bark at Andy. Almost wagged at Andy's words.

Miranda had heard ahem eavesdropped on Andy correctly. Almost slipped away but Andy saw her hiding in the doorway. ''Miranda.''

''Mom come on join us.'' Miranda saw Emily was sprawled on a cushion eating popcorn.

Andy warmly moved over. ''Saved you a spot.'' Miranda almost declined, her girls looked so expectant and it was raining, joined them. Miranda sat next to Andy.

Towards the ending. Even Emily was sniffing and watery eyed.

''Another tissue.'' Miranda shook her head lying. Almost wiped her eyelid with a sleeve. Andy grinned it was on her. ''No I'm never this soppy or sentimental. Except on holidays or once heavily pregnant with those two.'' Clearing up a blanket and an empty bowl of popcorn, Andy brushed near Miranda. ''I am. I'm a hallmark card. I weep.''

''Do you?''

Andy brushed closer. ''Yeah. Silly I know.''

''No.'' Miranda didn't think that was silly. It was wonderful to be sensitive.

''Miranda?''

''Yes.'' Miranda lent up to Andy.

Andy knew hugging was very different. Hugging, that involves arms and hands and this, this was leaning their whole bodies moving in. Closer, felt Miranda's breath.

Trailing a fingertip on Miranda's ivory cheek to a brush tear that ran down. Andrea always had such nice hands, long slender fingers. Use to watch them at Runway bringing her coffee or papers.

The power went out on them from the rainstorm as Emily pranced with them in the kitchen, Miranda rummaged, finding in the drawer matches and a candle. Miranda burnt her fingertip as she lit a candle.

Andy saw and offered. 'Here let me have a look.''

Andy took her hand. Kissed it, her pale fingertip. ''There better.'' as Miranda's wordlessly nodded, enjoyed the sensation of Andy's lips on her, unbidden thoughts echoed inside her to Andy. ''Kiss me. Please just kiss me.''

A tugging pull came over Andy who hardly resisted it as Miranda's blue eyes lifted to Andy's own.

Andy stepped closer without any control over her actions, or body, Andy slickened her mouth to Miranda's. Threading her fingers through dark hair, sliding tapered manicured digits into Andy's hair, clasping the back of Andy's head, and running fingertips down to the back of Andy's nape, Miranda was reveling in this kiss.

Guiding Andy's kiss to her warm mouth, stroking her tongue tip to hers, Miranda bit teasing and drew at with a tug of Andy's lower lip.

Lifted onto the edge of the island marble counter, Andy's velvety mouth delved along her ivory throat, Miranda slowly was raking her fingers through Andy's hair. Saw Andy looking down at her with the same far way look like last time. They were floating.

''Andy we can't do this.''

Stopped this as both sunk down to touch the floor.

She'd made this happen. Disgusted with herself, breaking free swore she'd never use a lust spell.

''I'm…I'm sorry so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you.'' Leaving Andy feeling very frustrated. ''Miranda…please don't go.''

Saw Miranda had already gone upstairs upset. Andy sadly wondered was it her kiss or just her.

Emily wide eyed even looked stricken for Andy.

* * *

Miranda was avoiding Andy this early morning like the plague. Last night made her a roast chicken sandwich because Andy couldn't cook like Cordelia. Left it on a tray at her door.

Knocked. Miranda wouldn't answer.

This sunny morning, Andy was flipping pancakes in the air. ''Get ready Troll number 1.'' Andy called Caroline the eldest who giggled and watched as Andy bowed serving her fluffy pancakes and poured more batter for Troll number 2. Cassidy.

''Mom!'' Miranda had hoped to not see Andy. Andy saw Miranda dressed for work. ''You're going to Runway?''

''Yes Andy I am The Editor- in- Chief. I'll be late tonight.'' Andy knew that tone. La Priestly.

''I thought you were staying at home.'' Andy dared to state. ''Andrea I do not answer to you, what I do and do not do daily.''

''Gosh Miranda maybe you should draw up a list of things I can talk about and cannot concerning you.''

Maybe I will Sachs. Miranda huffed to herself. She had to be like this to Andy. For Sachs own good.

Why was Miranda avoiding Andy now all of sudden? They'd kissed. They didn't do anything wrong. Did Miranda find her so revolting?

Miranda kissed Caroline then Cassidy on each of their cheeks goodbye with a loving smile. Andy leaned her own cheek towards Miranda which earned a withering glare. So much for being impish to Miranda.

Andy saw Miranda out who snarled at her. ''Will you put a shirt on. Please make a pretence of separating oneself from a shirtless labourer.''

Roy opened the door promptly for Miranda who was in an icy temperance this morning.

Look out Runway for the witch.

* * *

''Guys big smiles not gross faces for your Mom.'' Andy had taken Cass and Car to Central Park Zoo to see the red pandas and penguins.

Snapping her camera again. Cass took one of Andy smiling at the camera. So it was like Miranda could enjoy the visit too as if she was here with them.

Typed in Miranda's email address.

Sent to her to enjoy what they were doing and she was missing.

Miranda's two temporary assistants watched her stomp into her office. Irv Ravitz had another thing coming if she was going to sleep with him. To save her job. Staring into her private executive bathroom mirror, styling her elegant white hair.

Maybe she should have just stayed home today. Cooped up in her study, hiding from Andrea.

Opening a drawer of two hidden Galaxy bars. Unwrapping one. What was she going to do?

The Gala was tomorrow night, somehow Miranda needed to convince Tess Mahoney to invest in Runway and also avoid Irv and his blatant sexual overtures.

In the meeting with him he'd all but salivated over her. Suggesting they meet tonight for a one on one meeting in his office. Miranda shuddered, she was a lady. No way in hell was she being bent over a desk.

Felt terrible hurting Andrea but she had to, it was to protect her from the Hozier curse. Anyone, Miranda's father included who loved a Hozier witch ended up dead. The curse did that. That stupid curse on love that even was inflicted on her so that she suffered.

Stephen she didn't love. James only because he helped giver her Cassidy and Caroline.

Even false love with Andrea felt almost real. She wouldn't do this to Andrea.

Miranda had watched her mother also expire from a broken heart. Remembering the night her mother had begged her sisters to bring him back.

Zelda and Melusine refused. Miranda had been little then, didn't know what she meant. Then Miranda's mother succumbed to the curse herself.

Miranda was left with her Aunts. At sixteen found out the truth and about the Hozier curse. What she was. Had been lied to all that time. Miranda vowed she wouldn't be like her mother. No to magic and no thank you to love.

Miranda had never used magic to terrorise or get ahead. It was just her lovely social skills and demeanour that terrified. No she'd shelved and stifled her magic to be normal.

Miranda phone pinged as she stood in the loo.

Her blue eyes took in the video clip sent to her. Oh Andrea what was she going to do about her. When this enchantment broke on Andy and she forgot all of it. How was Miranda going to do the same?

Forget as well.

Miranda believed there was no spell in this world to forget Andy Sachs.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was home now. Andy had waited up for her, glancing at the clock it was latish.

Miranda quietly set down her bag on the hall table, slipped off her Louboutins, silently making her way to the kitchen.

Switching on the light. ''Andréa.''

Andy had Cordelia make the twins what they liked for dinner, discovered Miranda liked ravioli too, and set it aside and Andy had heated it up after getting a text from Roy.

Part of her wanted to be icy and snide to Andy but just couldn't be, had spent tonight in Nigel's office deliberately going over a shoot, lens by lens of a eighty images, Miranda mainly made Nigel have almost cardiac arrest and perhaps was thankful he was bald or he'd be pulling his hair out with her narrowed eye and lip purse all to simply avoid Irv, Miranda was glad to be right now slipping onto the stool next to Andy. Home.

A plate was set for her and her medication with a chilled Pellegrino. Schooling her ivory face to be impassive, Andy was too good for her and making this so difficult. Miranda had vowed that she cannot and could not feel this. Even if Miranda could see in Andy's brown eyes the missing pieces of her heart she'd searched for and it had taken her so long to find her.

Saw that look in Andy's eyes was the one. Her one. Her person. Inwardly sighing, Miranda could still be a friend to Andy though. The love part couldn't be or happen between them. It had been stirred up by Zelda's potion on Andy.

Miranda cared about Andy too much to risk the curse hurting and killing Andy.

Even if Andy without spells and enchantments hated her.

''Did you get our photos at the zoo?''

Miranda chewed, her eyes telling Andy she had. Glistening pink coral lips moistened from a sip of water.

''Car and Cass had a blast today. You would have liked it. I know you would.''

Would she? Miranda knew with Andy she'd enjoy anywhere. Wished she had time to not be Miranda Priestly for a day or a week no a month. That would be amazing.

Miranda's sharp cheekbone muscles twitched with the urge to give Andy something she'd never graced her with a true smile at Andy's words about her girls.

''So you have to come with us to Brooklyn Grange Urban Farm on Sunday. No excuses, I won't take no for an answer.'' Andy stated, hopeful Miranda wouldn't find a reason to not come along with them.

''Just no couture or heels with soil. I know Cass and Car will love it. You might also Miranda.''

Miranda found herself inclining her head in agreement. If it meant so much to Andy she would do so and come along. There goes her planned resistance to Andy and keeping her distance from her.

''Perhaps it would be an experience I should try. With you.'' Miranda was leaning across from Andy.

Andy's eyes sparkled flirty on her. ''Yeah Miranda a must try. Sunday it is.''

Clearing her empty plate, Andy's hand was caught by Miranda's fingers.

''Andréa will you go to the Gala Ball with me? Its tomorrow night.''

Andy's hand was still brushed by Miranda's, held in hers. ''Sure.''

* * *

Andy felt like she was going to the prom except she was in the tux.

Andy looked in the hall mirror, trying to tie a Brioni bow tie, how did guys do this. This was the third try. No luck.

Felt ivory fingers on her. ''Turn.''

Andy took in Miranda tonight, she looked absolutely exquisite in midnight blue gown and Harry Winston wreathe diamonds and her silver hair swept back off her face.

Tying it for Andy who gave her a crooked dimpled smile catching Miranda's eyes that sparkled on her. The perfect shade of blue.

Andy was almost losing herself deep inside Miranda's intimidating blue eyes tonight. Holding her warm brown eyes then looking away from Andy.

The next time Miranda's eyes looked her way, Andy wished Miranda's eyes would stay on hers and know how she felt about her. See it, how much she loved her.

Tonight had gladly wore a penguin suit for her. Brioni fit Andy wonderfully. Miranda's hands began smoothing down broad shoulders as Andy offered her arm gallantly to Miranda who took it.

Roy was driving them.

Miranda's rogued lips were close to Andy's ear as they arrived for Runway's Gala Ball telling Andy about who was attending. Miranda was announced as she was on Andy's arm. Snapping photos of the couple.

Irv Ravitz saw Miranda with him.

Who in the hell was this dicknose? With his hair in a ponytail, looking like a male model for GQ as Miranda's date. Tall and handsome and probably kayaked on the Hudson. Irv approached, determined that Miranda's date take a hike.

If Miranda wanted to keep her position, Irv smiled salaciously La Priestly was going to have to assume a position. On her knees.

Andy thought the mega-assholery of Miranda's ex Stephen was something to experience but that was nothing compared to the mega-assholery of Irv Ravitz.

Andy caught him looking at Miranda's cleavage.

Stroking Andy's arm in warning, Miranda waspishly suggested to Andy. ''Please get us two champagnes.'' Pecking Andy's cheekbone lightly.

Andy enjoyed the momentarily brushing of Miranda's lips on her skin. Champagne she would fetch, Andy would bring Miranda the moon if she asked for it. Andy went to get two flutes and seriously felt like she wanted to lam one on Irv for even thinking sexual thoughts of Miranda. The way his piggy squinty eyes roamed Miranda's curves.

If he looked at Miranda one more time like that, Andy was going to man up by knocking him out. Blame her new body full of testosterone.

Andy definitely maybe was a little new to being a guy for the last few days but she would never look at someone as beautiful as Miranda like she was a sex object and nailable. Irv was leering lasciviously at Miranda, Andy wasn't blind. Andy looked back to see Miranda talking with an older woman.

Tess Mahoney looked very bored as Miranda spoke of Runway and its 75 year history. Tess's face perked up at him. Who on earth was he?

''Miranda who is he?''

Miranda blinked then stared at Tess who meant Andrea coming up to them.

Tess Mahoney was old enough to be Andy's grandmother.

''That is Andy, my date and also both my daughters nanny.''

Tess looked at Miranda. Nanny!?

''I would love to have your nanny for a night or babysitting me.'' Miranda swallowed hard. Andy was not an escort. Miranda had to do this for Runway, approaching Andy, swallowing her champagne in one much needed gulp. Andréa was going to hate her. Compromising Andy to benefit her own personal gain.

''Andy will you do me a small favour.'' Blue eyes hopeful Andy would do this for her. Miranda would give Andy anything.

Andy smiled at her. ''Anything Miranda.''

''Flirt with Tess Mahoney. Please do this for me.'' Holding Andy's eyes.

Andy caught Tess's wrinkled eye staring at her. Waving flirtatiously. Fine. For Miranda she'd do this, by complimenting the millionaire future investor but this Tess Mahoney better not be handsy. Andy had her virtue to protect.

Tess had commandeered Andy for the last hour as Andy kept being the charming Midwestern girl she was raised to be, enchanted as a hunk.

Tess Mahoney was hanging on every word of Andy's even her Mom's wholesome recipes. Miranda watched Andy across the room, Tess touched Andy's arm and chest. Stroked it. Miranda had been counting. Did she just pinch Andy's…

Enough was enough. Andy wasn't a party favour. Miranda didn't care about the consequences just Andy.

Not hearing Andy telling Tess all about Runway and mainly about the brilliance of Miranda at the helm of it.

Approaching Miranda only heard Andy answer Tess's question of what brought Andy to Manhattan. ''I've had my heart set on moving and living to NYC since I was a little girl.''

Tess just threw her head back cackling in amusement. Not realising that was truth. No, they didn't make guys like Andy. Quite one of a kind.

Irv Ravitz, Andy saw was close to her silvery beauty, Irv briefly talking to Miranda which made, her face grow stricken at Ravitz leaning close to Miranda's ear, Andy stilled. Irv was leaning and smirked at Miranda's discomfort.

If only Andy could read lips. What had Ravitz just said to upset Miranda about?

Irv smiled appreciatively at Miranda. ''I want sex Miranda and my patience ends, ditch Mr Eye candy. I want you tonight.'' Miranda excused herself.

Andy's cheekbone was pecked by the wealthy lady she'd spent half tonight talking to. Proud of herself. She did it. Andy's mother's butter tart recipe came in handy.

Andy was looking for Miranda.

Unloosening her black bowtie.

Andy found her in the powder room, Miranda didn't look up at her, and Andy saw her own reflection looking very pleased with herself-himself. ''We got it.'' Holding a cheque out, presenting it to Miranda with a grin.

''Tess Mahoney is your new life investor with Runway.''

It was a huge amount more than Miranda could hope for. All thanks to Andréa.

Miranda looked up, her eyes wet and tremulous.

''You've been crying.'' Andy gave her a pocket square. What did Irv say to her?

Andy knelt down. ''Come on Miranda it's not like you prostituted me. Tess is old enough to be my grandmother. Though she did pinch my bum a bit.''

Miranda sniffed in a way that meant more tears. Andy teased lightly. ''No tears over my bum. It's getting feeling back. Already. About five minutes ago.'' Andy trailed off at more of Miranda's tears.

''What is it? Can I fix it for you?'' Miranda shook her head despondent.

Andy wasn't asked to hold her but did as Miranda was now in her arms.

Miranda's shoulders shook. ''Ravitz wants to sleep with me and _I-I_ wish I was just back to being Miriam Princhek tonight.''

''Miriam is?'' Andy looked confused at her.

Miranda was still held by Andy. ''Miriam is my real name. Andy.''

''Miriam.'' Andy repeated it as Miranda made a face at it.

''Only my Aunts know. James or Stephen never knew my name.''

Andy digested what Miranda told her, that Irv Ravitz wanted to go bed with her. Wiping her tears gently as Miranda leaned her cheek into Andy's warm palm.

''Irv hasn't?'' Andy would castrate the prick if he'd forced or touched Miranda in any untoward way.

Miranda shook her head at Andy. ''No. Irv hasn't. Tonight he wants me too.''

''He's not having you. It will not happen. Tonight or any other time.'' Not one part of Ravitz especially his nether region was coming in contact with Miranda.

That slimy sleazy scumbag.

Miranda had just realised how close she was to Andy in her arms. ''I must look awful.''

''No you look beautiful.'' Andy assured.

''Andy glib is not a trait I admire in a date.''

 _Date._ Miranda considered this, them a date. Andy wiped a few tears off her ivory skin.

Miranda winced in the mirror at her mascara, but saw Andy meant her words to her. Fixing her apparently not tear proof mascara.

''I think right now you need a tour of the kitchens Miranda.'' Dawning on Miranda, no one including Irv Ravitz would see her leave this way.

Andy was always looking out for her. Hugged again.

Texting Roy on Miranda's phone, Andy protectively took her arm to take her home.

''Shall we Ms Princhek.''

Miranda leaned into Andy. ''Yes, take me home Ms Sachs.''

Miranda felt like they were like two naughty teenagers sneaking out of something they should be attending, led through the kitchens of the rooftop function. Unnoticed on the curb both saw Roy was there as Andy had promised.

On the townhouse doorstep Miranda turned back to Andy, her lips forming into a smile at Andy, trailing her hand on Andy's arm. ''Thank you Andy.'' Leaning up to Andy, kissing her cheekbone softly.

''Goodnight Andy.''

Andy held her blue eyes, inhaling her and her perfume. ''Goodnight Miriam.''

Earning a full smile from Miranda as she went upstairs.

Miranda smiled into her pillow tonight. Liked how Andy said _Miriam._

Yearning would love to be as carefree as she once was as Miriam if only for a month.

 _If Only._

Miranda closed her eyes well even Miranda Priestly could dream.

* * *

6am blared on her nightstand alarm clock. Miranda switched it off not turning it to snooze. She had to get up.

Today would be hard avoiding Irv Ravitz and his out of control libido. Maybe she'd use magic just this once to avoid him. Break her rules.

Rubbing her vivid blue eyes this morning. Miranda yawning got up and pulled on her robe and stepped into the marble luxury bathroom. Slipping off her robe and silk nightgown, naked.

Turning on the shower, Miranda's ivory skin smoothly moistened under the warm inviting spray as she let out a moan and showered, relaxing under the wet current. Running her long tapered fingers through her red hair. Last night beside Andy was lovely, thinking about her kiss under the spell before Andy was enchanted was perfect. Andy's lips were so appealing. Scolding herself. Andy wouldn't remember it.

When Melusine and Zelda returned all of this would be over.

Taking a towel from the towel rack that had heated it up for her.

Turning, blue eyes growing huge, looking into the fogged up mirror.

Andy heard a loud gasping scream from upstairs.

Rushing upstairs, Andy blinked at a naked redhead no older than seventeen with Miranda's bright eyes in her bathroom.

''Miranda?''


	8. Chapter 8

''Miranda!''

Naked and younger Miranda had the exact same voice. ''Andréa!''

Andy stared, couldn't help herself, seeing Miranda's naked curves and in a way she'd only ever imagined she would, Andy was struck staggered unable to tear her eyes away from her with so little on, yeesh Miranda was going to think she was a pervert now guy or not, as she quickly turned around after going red faced, grabbing a fluffy towel, holding it out to her blindly as her own honey brown eyes looked away, facing and fixated on the fascinating door.

Miranda took it, covering herself with it, still blushing from how Andrea looked at her naked.

''I'll just be downstairs.'' Andy sputtered and left her, feeling like an idiot and wishing her jeans weren't so tight.

Miranda had to search in her closet, since she had a different figure at seventeen. Found a pair of faded jeans to fit, she hadn't worn in years, slipping them on and over her smooth legs.

Staring at herself in her closet mirrors, Andrea had been staring at her so much, normally Miranda would find ogling her like that, a _missing link_ disgusting but not Andrea's ogling. She liked and wanted only those brown eyes ogling her.

Examining her now not snowy white but red hair, this was what she looked like once.

The twins took it better than expected. That Mom had de-aged into a teenager.

Andy felt kids adapt to new things. Even things like their Mom being seventeen again, Cassidy and Caroline just shrugged and went back to cheerios and jam on toast, as if Miranda was always seventeen.

Emily stopped prancing and kept staring weirdly at Miranda and shot a dirty look at Andy as if what in hell did you do to Miranda.

Andy held up her hands to the prissy toy dog. ''Em it wasn't me.'' Tiny eyes narrowed squinchy on Andy growling. ''Honest.''

''Emily stop snapping at Andrea's heel.'' Miranda told Emily. Emily obeyed.

Miranda always knew what to do in any situation, except this.

She couldn't blame her kooky troublesome Aunts for this, like what had happened with Andrea turning into that in front of her as she watched Andrea pull on a t-shirt, remembering Miranda calling her a shirtless labourer.

Remembering in bed, last night she'd been saying _if only_ she was Miriam for a month.

This was all her fault, her spell.

She'd done this somehow, cast a spell on herself. It would wear off soon, wait she'd said in a month! She'd be like _this_ for a month.

Stuck young like this for thirty one days.

She had to be at work, in less than an hour.

Runway was busy today and this whole week was working on the next issue and with Irv trying to bed her, Miranda knew he'd be waiting for her, try and ambush her on her way to her office. No doubt, furious she was sure of that, at missing her last night at the Gala when Andrea thoughtfully helped her slip away unnoticed.

Wait Irv wouldn't know her.

Miranda realised Irv wouldn't know her at seventeen or for that matter recognize her. No one at Runway would know it was her.

What was she going to do? She'd never taken time off before except when the girls were born. HR often reminded her in sent emails that she was owed vacation days and should take them every now and then. Miranda worked so hard she just didn't take them except the usual holidays.

Miranda couldn't very well attempt to go to work like this not unless security tracked down her yearbook or her first passport photo down. She had to call Nigel and give him the responsibility of Runway, it was the only thing to do.

Step into her Louboutins.

Dialling his number. Nigel was capable. Knew fashion like her.

Nigel took the call as he was rushing to work, almost dropped his phone in his coffee. Miranda wanted him to step in as Editor. _For a month._ Miranda was sending him her files for this issue being worked on.

She wasn't pregnant was she, without thinking blurted this out on the line, covering his mouth up in shock at saying this outloud to Miranda.

''Nigel Kipling I am not in any way impregnated by Stephen.'' Wincing at Miranda's icy waspish tone to him.

''I am simply taking time off. For my girls.''

Nigel smiled into the receiver probably to be with that delicious nanny called Andy. Her new Andy was lovely. Miranda must have a fetish for the name.

''Miranda I'll keep your Editor seat warm enjoy your time off.''

''Good I expect to be kept abreast of everything at Runway. Try and avoid Irv. To him I am out of the city for the month. Unreachable. Emily is with me. Have HR send a temp for you and Serena can do Emily's job. I want anything sent to me by email Nigel''

''Sure thing.''

Nigel now suspected Miranda was really having time off for plastic surgery.

He was 100 percent sure Miranda was taking a month off, for a little nip and tuck and recuperate at a spa that's why Emily was off.

Miranda had just given him over the phone, the full responsibility of Runway for a month only, but she would still go over everything via email.

Hung up on. Andy watched the pretty redhead pinch her nose bridge. It was so cute. No downright adorable.

The doorbell rang. ''I'll get it.'' Andy offered.

Andy handed her an package addressed to her.

It smelt like Mediterranean lavender, when Miranda opened it.

It was from Mel and Zelda with a few tacky souvenirs from London of beefeater stuffed bear and a Big Ben, those two even sent a picture of themselves at Platform 9¾ in Gryffindor scarves.

Miranda shook her head, both her Aunts had lived in London, they were not tourists.

Miranda cut her eyes at the note.

 _Enjoyed London but still searching for book. Ludlow told us a Mediterranean muse bought it at a bargain. Wrote him a bounced cheque. So we're in Greece searching for this Muse. Mirybelle try not to be so like Mrs Cleo or I'll send you support hose._

 _Have fun even a little with Andy if you still know how? Must dash Mel's secured us donkeys but the poor things could use a bit of help floating._

Andy watched Miranda glare at the note then she pursed her pink lips that Andy tried not to stare at, moistening them with her tongue and was lost in rereading it silently, her mouth opened and closed, Roman nose flaring, she was not in any way like old Mrs Cleo who once lived next door to her and her Aunts who was a mean and unhappy spinster and made an enema sound like fun.

Zelda was so wrong in comparing her, she was not like Mrs Cleo or in need of support hose either.

''Bobbseys, Andy. Let's spend today together.'' She'd show Zelda, she knew how to have fun.

Surprised brown eyes and blue stared at her. Mom never took time off just to be with them for a whole month.

* * *

Miranda had forgotten how good it was not to be at Runway, surrounded by budgets and spreadsheets and staff expecting her to make million dollar decisions on photo shoots and advertising. It was nice to be just Miriam today.

Runway was not on her mind at all as she watched Andrea play with her daughters with a Frisbee.

They'd been glow bowling and played golf at Chelsea Piers and went to The Tisch Children's Zoo petting baby alpacas, and had lunch at The Lexington Candy Shop, Miranda even ate a cheeseburger because she was seventeen and didn't have to worry about fitting into sample sizes this month.

They went back to the townhouse to Central Park to get Patricia and Emily who refused to go near other dogs.

Andy brought her camera along for the day, snapping many photos of them together, taking one of Miranda with Cassidy and Caroline in the grass as Patricia brought back the Frisbee and slobbered her.

Walking home together, Emily was now in Miranda's purse, her little head peeking out, exhausted, her ivory fingers holding Patricia's leash.

The twins were carried easily by Andy upstairs to their beds, Miranda watched her with them, and she was so good with her children, sensitive and kind, Andrea fit with them, Miranda mused at the doorway and so kissable.

Staring at Andy. Those lips were mesmerising her all day. She couldn't give in.

Miranda frowned, she blamed her hormones in her teenage body affecting her control, and she knew better, she could not be with Andrea.

The curse was not taken lightly by her. Also Andrea was under a love spell. Didn't even like her as her. That kiss was magic, not real. Andrea without would probably recoil that she actually kissed her.

''I think you wore them out Miranda.'' Andy shut the door quietly, behind her, meeting her in the hallway, eyes sparkling on her.

''So. I guess goodnight.''

Miranda didn't really want to say goodnight to Andrea. Maybe they could have a wine together, get to know each other, talk as perhaps sort of friends that would be nice. Wanting to know more about her.

She could stifle this _I'm romantically attracted to you and want to kiss you urge down._

''Miranda would you…do you want to …if you're tired from today with everything that's happened to you with this.'' Andy indicated her being younger. '' Can I ask you to see a movie with me tonight?''

Miranda bit her lip. ''It's late. I don't think Emily qualifies as a babysitter.'' Miranda had left her lying sprawled on her back drooling on an Egyptian cotton pillow. Curled up with Patricia.

Andy shook her head at Miranda, drawn to her biting her lip. ''I didn't mean out.'' Stammering her ears went red. ''I would love to take you out. I'd pay…go to dinner or dancing or just go out together. I like being with you.'' Miranda smiled still standing in the hall.

Andy swallowed she was babbling. ''If you want to stay up and watch a film you can maybe watch it with me, so would you like to join me?''

Miranda understood now. ''Here. Yes that would be lovely.''

''Ok. Pjs and popcorn.'' Andy smiled at her.

''I'll meet you in five minutes.'' Miranda promised.

''It's a date.'' Andy couldn't believe she said that. Why did she have to sound like a lovesick dweeb no dork with teen Miranda too?

Miranda smiled at her, Andrea was adorable asking her to spend time together with just her.

* * *

Andy thought about a few films to watch, these were movies to curl up to on a couch together and snuggle, not that Andy didn't want to cuddle with Miranda. Her crotch would have to behave itself.

Clicking the remote, classic or a comedy or a trusty rom com, she didn't know what genre Miranda even liked.

Hoped nothing boring or highbrow. Kissing Jessica Stein looked good. Or maybe she'd want to see a Katherine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy film or there was When Harry Met Sally and It's Complicated looked good with Andy's crush Meryl. Streep was her favourite actress.

Miranda had her beauty when Andy thought about it.

Andy took a chance, deciding on this one. Clicking her selection.

She hadn't seen it before. Maybe Miranda hadn't. Arranging cushions again.

* * *

Miranda took longer than five minutes, searching in her drawers for what, she was going to wear, she didn't wear pjs and a satin negligee might make Andrea hyperventilate, had a shower to freshen up, brushing her hair with a comb. Her hand on her lingerie drawer.

Heard her.

''Wear the thong not Grandma Moses panties Mirybelle.'' Miranda gaped at Zelda in her full length mirrors. She did not own Grandma Moses underwear. She bought La Perla and Victoria Secret.

''Zelda what are you doing here?''

Miry.'' Peering at her curiously, looked different. Pressing her face to the mirror at Miranda as if at a zoo.

''You did an _If Only_. I'm so proud of you.'' Appearing now beside her from the reflection. ''This is a sprig of Eros.'' Putting it in Miranda's hair fondly.

''Mel's trying to negotiate with that muse on a price for the book.''

''So your seventeen again.'' Zelda happily looked Miranda over with a twinkle in her eyes.

''Where is that lovely mortal of yours I like her.'' Miranda glared Andrea was not here in her bedroom.

Miranda's hand was stopped from form fitting briefs. ''Zelda. Andrea is not mine.''

Zelda nodded her head seriously. ''Mmmm not yours. That I have to digress.''

''Andrea is here with me only because of _your_ love spell and I admire her and yes I do like her a great deal.'' Miranda smiled.

Andrea was incredible but this was because of the list made by Cassidy and Caroline and her adding to it and Zelda's brewing. Andrea Sachs didn't even like her really.

''Oh Mirybelle who are you kidding you like her more than a great deal.'' Zelda encouraged. ''You do I can see it.''

Wagging her finger at Miranda. ''Now I know Stevie probably turned you off sex altogether, but I got this guide to magical sex for you.'' Holding up a book.

''It might be all very new to you. Feel free to try them all out with Andrea. Your young she's young and virile.''

Miranda's blue eyes went huge at one illustration how on earth did they twist their bodies into each other like that. Had to be contortionists. Snapping the book shut not before seeing one image how a couple could float during sex, sex with Stephen certainly wasn't like that.

It was more for her get it over with fast.

''So wear the lacy thong and read up. I suggest try this position.'' Miranda gasped at Zelda's randy suggestion, floating the book back to her nose with a page demonstrating.

Miranda stared was that possible, tilting her head at the naughty book that really did show step by step, she could never do that…that did look maybe a little satisfying and pleasurable.

''Looky. Look Mirybelle.''

The page changed to show the one naked lover now had long burnished chestnut hair resembling Andrea whose lips were swollen and red trailing ivory skin, her mouth lowering...

Snapping out of her lusty thoughts, resolutely to Zelda. '' I am not sleeping with Andrea. Zelda I mean this.''

Zelda gave a very serious look. '' I hardly think you'll both be sleeping. Miry.'' Smirking at her indignant niece.

Zelda whispered as she vanished with a saucy wish to have a fun night not sleeping. Knowing Miranda didn't know what the sprig of Eros from Milos the home of Aphrodite could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda observed them in a crystal. She wasn't being a pervert, just spying on them. Just checking on them tonight and how it was going for them.

By the looks of things slowly.

Thankfully she'd given Mir the sex talk and not left it to Mel, years ago. Now that Miry was seventeen again for a little while she seemed doomed to repeat a dry spell of abstinence then and now.

Honestly Miranda really needed a shove in the mortal's direction. Shaking her head at both of them, perhaps a nudging spell to help this along. Yes that might work or a good dazed schnuggle one. Did she really need to resort to making Andy and Miry's clothes disappearing for them to finally attempt to do it?

Zelda didn't make Andy have abs like Alexander Skarsgard for Miranda to admire and draw in a life class or wash clothes on.

The spell was all real as if Andy was male. Zelda had been very picky with ingredients and drops of this and that, the finest, all borrowed from Melusine's pantry, she didn't need to add much to this tall dark potion called Andy Sachs.

Saw Andy was her nieces match even if she was a mortal and if Zelda was younger by a few hundred years Mirybelle would have competition.

Proud of herself she'd made a hunk with a cupcake Amas Veritas recipe, but didn't Miry understand these were just enhancing Andy's already lovely qualities. Always had them.

Miranda's mortal was able to fill a Mr. Priestly's shoes better than both husbands.

Miranda was making this so difficult. Scared of the Hozier curse and Andy getting hurt by it. If she'd just let go.

Zelda had had enough, time to do something about this pair, blowing a breeze with a flick of her impatient hand that opened the window up and ruffled Miranda's flower in her red hair off.

Petals flew against Andy, a few brushed away as she looked at Miranda longingly. Picked up the flower that had fallen, it was the prettiest flower she'd ever seen, bringing it to her nose and smelling it before Miranda could stop her doing so, inhaling the incredible fragrance, handing it back to the redhead in front of her.

Took it, from the outstretched hand, brushing Andy's fingers sending a jolt of frisson through both of them.

''Want me to start?'' Andy earnestly asked the redhead in front of her.

Miranda blinked at her. Start? Saw Andy meant the film. Nodding to her to put it on.

Miranda examined the sprig of Eros with a poke of her finger. Zelda and her determination for her and Andrea to sleep together tonight. Folding her arms, she was not going to let that happen.

She would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to Andrea.

Staring at the flower, twining it between her fingers as she stared over at Andy. The dew glistened on her fingertips from the fragile petals.

Andy clicked the remote to start the movie for them.

What was with Miranda tonight, first she smelled just incredible to Andy, must be a new perfume other than Chanel, this scent was intoxicating to her nostrils as she felt Miranda's fingers run across her knuckles, then she with a small smile took a mouthful of buttered popcorn watching the film.

Staring at her lips now.

Miranda to Andy had the kind of curved pink lips that made her dumb, all thought left her mind except…. _I want to taste them._

Trying to concentrate on the film but her eyes drifted more to Miranda every few minutes then what was on the screen.

Inhaling her fragrance, breathing Miranda in, wanted to lean in and begin kissing her. It was the _only_ thing Andy had on her mind. Kissing Miranda's lips.

Kiss her. Love her tonight. Wanted to feel her legs wrapped around her waist and nails raking on her back. Husking out her name in her ear. Of course Miranda would be in a satiny sexy negligee that she'd slip off as Andy's face reddened as she gripped the sofa hard.

Zelda perched closer. It was working, good old wild sprig of Eros.

Miranda turned almost meeting Andy's lips. ''Can you?'' Holding it out to her. Andy took her bottle cap and twisted it open for her, grinning at her strength and not breaking a nail.

Her brown eyes sparkling on only her not paying any attention to the movie playing on the flat screen.

''There you go.'' Andy handed the bottle back, turning back to the film awkwardly. Miranda saw Andy's jaw was tense with her so close to her.

''Thank you.''

Andy grinned adorably. ''Your welcome Mirybelle.'' Winking at her. Miranda groaned at Andy using her Aunt's pet name.

''What I like it. Miriam.'' Miranda despite herself smiled at Andy.

Urging and watching Andy and Miry together, to touch the blooming sprig mortal. Zelda almost yelled at both through the crystal, watching them miss a chance and almost face palmed herself were they roommates in charm school.

''Great film.'' Andy murmured, this felt like a first date. She'd hardly been watching it really. Miranda agreed, looking at the screen away from Andy. She'd hardly been watching this. Andy saw the flower in her lap.

''Miranda here.'' Andy tucked the flower back in her hair, their hands touched again and the sprig. Zelda saw it. The sparkle and glow. Goody it was working.

''Zelda! Just because I told you to turn down Little Mix's new song Black Magic, does not mean I need a hearing aid.'' Melusine began staring at what Zelda was watching. Shaking her stern head, was Zelda pirating Dish again.

'' Zelda, what have you done now?''

Melusine demanded as she saw them both.

''Zelda tell me you didn't use a sprig of Eros stolen from that muse's garden?''

Zelda looked guilty to her serious dour older sister. ''Maybe.''

Melusine rounded on her little sister. ''Zelda you know, how potent it can be, it causes excessive carnalness and erotic romping. They could go for not hours but days.''

''It's not like I bought it at a knockdown price from the back of a warlock's van, it was freshly picked and is working wonderfully.'' Zelda defended herself.

''Zelda have you ever heard of things moving along at its own pace?'' Melusine questioned her.

''I just wanted Miry to enjoy herself. See what she's been missing. Not like ugh ewww Stephen. The sprig will keep her up all night.'' Zelda looked delighted at the benefits.

Covering the crystal over, Melusine exhaling as if hard done by, Mel simply knew she had to accept what's done is done by Zelda again, still scolding her little sister with a brow raising like her niece.

Smiling as she turned, Zelda groaned at Mel making the view foggy.

''Mir's sex life is not pay per view.''

Zelda knew what that meant. Do not disturb.

''Mel should we go crash a cravings anonymous meeting for vampires and werewolves.''

Melusine had many times tried to convince Zelda that True Blood's Eric or Alcide were not real and she was not going to meet either doing her shopping in a grocery store or at an out of control cravings meeting like AA for paranormal in the East Village. Zelda insisted it was not her fault she enjoyed bad boys.

Couldn't help it, if she was like a siren magnet to them and shook them with a little danger even at her age.

* * *

Miranda wrapped the blanket more around herself, that scent was filling her nostrils it was making her only see Andy with one desire, coursing through her, just want and lust and she was struggling and unable to fight it, moving a little close to her.

Andy shifted on the sofa with Miranda coming near her, not paying any attention to the film which truthfully Andy could care less about, turning back to Miranda and leaning into her, brushing her lips to Miranda's suddenly.

Andy's eyes were sparkling lusty on her. Stroking her red hair through her long fingers as Miranda's eyes sparkled on her.

Miranda's mouth began kissing back as she was pulled to Andy and into her lap.

Both not realising they were floating up as they kissed slowly then deepening. Matching Andy's kiss, Miranda set them down.

Both becoming utterly entranced with the nearness of one another as the room was spinning and changing around them, reshaping and starting to enchant to somewhere else, it was snowing inside but as if they were outdoors in a forest, running after Miranda as it fell all around them, it was beautiful, dusting them both. Didn't feel the cold at all.

Falling snow all over them as they frolicked in it and Miranda was chased after by Andy who caught her to her, wrapping her arms strongly around her, Miranda was brought to Andy closely, held to her, leaning into another kiss as both sank rolling in the snow as both saw they had no clothes on.

Turning from winter to lying in sand on a beautiful secluded beach all to themselves.

Returning each kiss Miranda urged Andy to her.

Miranda mouth curled into the sofa cushion, her head to a side that was a wonderful dream she'd had.

Making love to Andy last night on a beach, in water, in snow.

Arching lazily with a moan, on the carpet floor as her fingers felt something…someone on top of her. Broad shoulders, blue eyes opened a little to Andy who was naked between her smooth ivory legs. This was a good dream too.

Her alarm clock hadn't gone off yet. Patricia hadn't come into lick her feet to wake up.

Andy still sleepily groggy rolled her hips meeting soft curves, strange thing was Andy was starting to feel the body move in rhythm with her, this was a great dream, Miranda kissed Andy's mouth, both of them naked with _that_ still between her legs.

Wanted Andy inside her.

Pushing into her, Andy's hardness entering Miranda who felt warm, wet and tight to the turgidity of Andy's hard manhood in her. Moving with Andy steering it. Sliding her nails down over her toned glutes.

Both came. Spurting warmth into her. Crying out.

This wasn't a dream. Large blue eyes meeting just as startled brown eyes. Fully awake.

They'd just done it? Had sex. Just like that. Andy eyes were huge on Miranda beneath her. Pulling out as Miranda moaned into her shoulder.

Andy sprang to her feet. With _it_ at eye level. Felt hungover but weirder. Andy gasped at what they'd done, having sex a few minutes ago, like they'd done this for hours, like time stopped almost like magic was rippling around them. Andy felt it still all over this room.

Searching for her jeans.

Andy blushed red to her ears as Miranda stared at _it_. Blue eyes on it. Zelda's ingredient of an orchid in the love potion spell made Andy have that. Looked so real and felt so real in her as if a part of Andy.

Miranda grabbed Andy's wrinkled shirt which was strewn across the couch. Equally as pink as the brunette's blush, Andy was holding a pillow over her privates.

Miranda got up. Dazed. She'd had sex with Andy. She was going to kill Zelda. She'd promised herself she wouldn't sleep with Andrea. Saw it. Eyes narrowing on _it_.

Saw Miranda looking stormily at her.

Had she hurt her with _it_? Still not used to this between her legs. She'd just say she had no idea what she was doing with _it_ just as most guys didn't.

Andy stared down at her crotch for doing this to her.

Miranda picked up the flower with a tissue. Zelda was lucky she was in Greece. If she was in the city she'd have to hide. Binned the sprig of Eros as it wilted. Miranda began searching for something.

''What? Miranda what are you looking for?'' Andy asked. Still holding the cushion over her Adonis belt.

''A prophylactic.''

Brown brows furrowed on her as she was looking for one of those, hey Andy didn't use sex toys, it was her first time, and dawning on Andy who mouthed to Miranda did she mean a condom. Not seeing or finding a condom anywhere.

Andy took a breath. ''I didn't use one.''

Miranda whirled back, even young, her brows and ivory face said it all to Andrea, how could she be so stupid, to forget to put on a small, stretchy thing over a big tubey thing?

Andy thought Cerulean speech was icy and belittling. ''Andrea surely you've had sex before?''

Andy didn't quite meet her eye. ''Not like this…pointing to her pecs and mumbling out not meant to be heard ''or ever as me.''

Miranda heard it. Andrea was a virgin. Perfect she was a deflowering cougar. Snatching her bra up from the lampshade.

Hoping as it was a spell it wasn't like Andrea really had a…running her hand through her fiery locks.

''We'll just forget this happened.'' Miranda said firmly, missing Andy's hurt look in her eyes.

Still getting her head around that Andrea had never had sex before, it was so charming and sweet and she probably wanted it to be with anyone but her.

Andy opened and shut her mouth, Miranda just wanted to forget sex happened between them. Fine.

That this didn't happen. No problem.

She'd just go take a shower. Shrugging off any hurt that she wanted her first time to be really special with someone she loved and loved her, and if she was honest with herself for that person to be Miranda. Andy doubted most guys got teary over their first time. She did.

A condom. Andy could kick herself, it slipped her mind since she normally didn't have _this_ to put a Trojan on.

Almost having sex with Nate a few times but always interrupted usually by Miranda's calls, didn't quite prepare her for her first time with Miranda and also now stuck as a guy and of course her first sexual encounter she wanted, she acts like one and forgot to use a form of birth control or contraceptive on her John Thomas.

Hoping Miranda was on the pill. She couldn't get Miranda pregnant like this, could she?

Andy knew that was crazy, this was just a spell from a love potion cupcake of Zelda's. All of this was just a spell.

* * *

The twins knew something happened between Mom and Andy last night even Emily did. Kept staring at Andy who hunched at the marble counter with a hoodie on and wearing faded Knicks sweatpants brooding over cornflakes, hadn't shaved as each of them saw both Mom and Andy weirdly kept trying not to look at each other, buttering toast, and giving cereal to the twins, sipping coffee and looking away quickly from each other.

Miranda sat down sipping her mug, at a loss at what she could give to Andrea to make up for Zelda's sprig of Eros being instrumental along with her in taking her virginity.

Some of it was coming back to her. What they'd done.

Andy without thinking gave Emily coffee who yapped for a cuppa.

The doorbell rang, Car and Cass hoped it was an order from Amazon. Hoping it was not Timmy McInnis from two doors down.

Both saw _him_ at the door.

Smiling Andy would make Stephen go away.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassidy and Caroline greeted him.

Forcing a fake smile at them.

Stephen never liked these two, brats is what they were, Miranda's brats, they looked so cute and sweet to him once, both were dragons like their mother, turning his pocket squares pink for Valentine's Day and green for St Patrick's, taking up their mother's time every penciled in Friday evening with wanting her attention when he wanted Miranda to have sex with him. To perform her wifely duties by giving him head.

Which she never did.

Stephen should have been firmer and convinced Miranda to send both to boarding school in Switzerland. See both when their graduated.

''Miranda I…'' Stephen trailed off looking at her. Who on earth was she? ''Hello.'' Giving a dimpled smile setting off his pearly caps.

Miranda's blue eyes blinked. Stephen didn't know it was her. Of course, he wouldn't know her at seventeen.

''I'm Stephen you must be the girls new nanny? Nice to meet you.'' Stephen's flirting made her nauseous. Stephen was glad Cara had been replaced. Young and hot and redheaded nanny.

He thought she was her girls' _nanny_. Her twins stifled a snort. Miranda noticed Stephen kept leering as she turned to show him in. Felt him looking at her ass. He had no right to.

Did he always look at her staff like he was undressing them?

Poor Cordelia. Stephen probably stared at her kneading dough.

Andy noticed his hungry look. Sure Miranda wanting to forget they had sex but she was hers.

''Where's Miranda?''

Stephen really wanted to see Miranda right now, convince her that he'd decided to rethink their separation. They should stay married. Forget this whole separation and divorce.

They should get back together.

Mainly because of the money, if they really did end this marriage he wouldn't have certain things he had become accustomed to.

Mainly Miranda's vast wealth and influence paved the way for him and other numerous benefits from being Miranda's husband.

Like not cancelling his credit cards. Towing his actually hers Porsche a few weeks ago.

Or like this lovely new nanny here, wouldn't mind climbing into bed with her. Watching the back of her jeans, wow, he wouldn't mind getting familiar with that. Deep up in it familiar.

Stephen knew he could sort this out with Miranda.

Sure she got frightened of him when he drank and last time he'd seen her, he may have had too much to drink and thought a stapler was chasing him.

Stephen knew Miranda would take him back. Simple as that.

Hell he'd bring her a few blue bags from Tiffany's, some roses and take her for romantic weekend in Martha's Vineyard maybe to Bermuda and she'd give in. Eventually.

Both Andy and Miranda noticed he had his monogrammed bags with him, Miranda's blue eyes narrowed like hell he was moving back in.

Her attorneys would railroad him.

Andy really hated Stephen, Miranda was only separated from this prick. Not divorced yet. Andy gave her a long hard look and stepped in front of Miranda still protective of her.

''Miranda's not here. She's away on a trip.'' Andy informed him curtly, crossing her arms at him.

Hazily remembered him hurting her at Runway. It was a little fuzzy, she'd been smacked by him and called a tough guy. Then the rest was blurry.

Andy was fitter then him now. Both the same height.

Emily growled at him here. Hackles up right at Andy's sneaker and Miranda's bare feet.

Stephen Tomlinson looked at him hard, demanding. ''Who are you?'' Who was Mr Stubble and Rugged? Miranda must have a new handyman or gardener.

Miranda stroked Andy's arm, didn't want her to get hurt like last time by Stephen when she'd instinctively protected Andrea with her magic. Magic she hadn't done in years.

Cassidy spoke up. ''This is Mom's friend. Andy.''

Andy blinked then grinned at Cass, expected to be introduced as Miranda's staff. The help. Or as a hunky personal trainer or landscaper. Not that. Her friend. That warmed her smile, she was no matter what Miranda's friend.

Miranda smiled at her daughter's words.

Stephen looked at Andy. His wife had a friend. Someone that looked like him. Was he a pouf like Nigel? Probably was. Looked like he benched what 150?

''Miranda's friend.'' Stephen repeated outloud in surprise and disbelief.

Andy never liked Stephen ever from his tan to his brogues. He was a total tool.

Chuckling wryly at the idea. '' Kid she's old enough to be your mother. So what do you two do? Bake? Compare frocks.''

Andy looked at Stephen realising he thought she was another Nigel?

Miranda bristled. On the tip of her tongue to fill Stephen in what they shared and she was _not_ , that old. Andy was her enchanted lover. In fact Miranda was going to tell Stephen how she'd been with Andy this morning and all last night.

How it was amazing sex with Andy. How she loved her. How most times with _him_ was awful and quick. She faked most times. Often.

Andy saw Miranda was about to speak to Stephen, covered her mouth with her hand. If Stephen heard her speak there'd be no way to explain it. Why and or how she suddenly had Miranda's voice.

Miranda made a noise in Andy's palm. Andy whispered the reason to her.

Stephen oblivious was making himself right at home. Rolling in his other suitcase on wheels like a stewardess. Kicking off his loafers.

''Now if you can get me Randi's number to reach her on sweetie and I'd like a scotch please no ice. Oh and Andy be a sport and take my bags up to our bedroom.''

Miranda stared at him, in no way was she Stephen's sweetie or his cocktail waitress. Livid.

Andy was not his take his luggage anywhere person.

Almost lifting her finger outstretched in front of him. Aiming her fingertip, feeling it, her magic pulsing. Andy pushed it down and shook her head.

''Miriam help me out in the kitchen with that thing we were doing.'' Andy's guided her away.

Stephen loosened his tie, Miriam, what a plain Jane name but what a body.

Crackling magic shot out of Miranda's fingertip missing her copper pots and stainless steel range, gathered in Andy's arms. Andy swallowed at the scorch mark left that was going to need new wallpaper.

If only she knew a good spell to turn her ex Stephen into a slimy frog and give him to that odd little boy Timmy next door who went through pets frequently. Flushing Stephen would teach him.

''Miranda you cannot curse Stephen.'' Andy reasoned. Part of her wanted Miranda to but it wasn't right.

Sure she thought Stephen was a douche. By Andy's Yooper lines he was a great big gingambob.

''Oh but I really want to.'' Miranda hissed. Her cheeks flushed. Stopping as she liked how it felt with Andy holding her.

Andy remembered her mother once warning her about redheads. Andy was bigger and stronger than Miranda. ''Andrea let me go.'' Held still against Andy.

''Miranda I'm not letting you go until you promise me no magic.''

''Miranda. Promise me.'' Andy said calmly.

Resigned as she gave in. ''Fine. No magic. I swear.'' Letting Miranda go, releasing her arms around her.

''I though in Paris he was divorcing you?'' Andy asked her.

''He is. We were. He won't sign the papers.'' Miranda confessed. ''I want Stephen out of my life.''

Held Andy's eyes as she tiptoed up to her. ''That's good.''

''What is it Andy?'' Saw Andy was watching something behind her shoulder.

Andy saw them first in a painting in the kitchen, it was _them_ trying to be still and avoid any and all eye contact. Outstaring them. One sneezed as Andy almost said Gesundheit.

''Do it Mir I need a jarred frog.'' Zelda happily encouraged.

Both stepped out of the painting to be beside Andy and Mir. Andy was way beyond being fazed by this pair any more, greeting them both politely and respectfully. They both knew their magic, Zelda had done this to Andy.

Heard him.

''The damn fur ball piddled in my briefcase on my Q4s.'' Miranda face broke into a beaming smile at Emily doing that.

Emily did have an erratic bladder.

Cassidy and Caroline plucked Emily up for her safety.

''Trust us Mir. We'll make Stephen go away. For good. He'll sign the papers. I'll make him.''

Melusine swooshed a scotch poured and ready for Stephen, that inebriated bastard was going to need it when she was through with him.

''Mir how do feel about introducing Stephen to some visitors.'' Melusine asked her niece brightly.

''Visitors?'' Miranda looked confused at her Aunt.

''Mir. Andy try not stare.'' Zelda informed them.

Stare? Why? Andy saw why.

It was hard not to stare.

Andy remembered how when she was little, being really scared of witches like in the film _The Witches_ and usually thought of them as having big ugly noses and bad rotten decaying teeth at Halloween and trying to poison people with shiny apples. These pen pals were scarier.

Both were from the Hebrides. Both were penpals of Zelda's. Both hadn't seen a hairbrush in centuries unless an eggbeater counted as one. Both Andy couldn't understand a word they spoke. They both really seemed to like Miranda though. Words of bonnie and pretty hen like her Mum.

Gave Andy a long strange look between them as Andy froze. Andy was not staring. Emily was.

Andy sort of understood one thick brogue. ''Och Cannae believe it's an enchanted mortal.'' Bravely poked Andy with her long sharp yellow fingernails.

Tugged by her chin. ''Yer work is not bad Zelda.''

Peering at Andy closely, Andy's good manners from her mother in Ohio kicked in with a friendly smile to the one holding her face still and towards the other one just staring at her.

Cassidy and Caroline politely were offered and took some wrapped taffy from one as Andy plastered a smile at them. ''That's really nice of you. Say thank you Caroline.''

Caroline squeaked out. ''Thanks.'' Her mouth open in shock.

Andy gave Miranda a look at one popping in her dentures. Promising they'd send shortbread to them on the holidays.

Melusine brought Stephen his drink with no ice cubes, at 10 in the morning. One sip was all it would take to seal Stephen Tomlinson's fate.

Miranda's soon to be ex, should have given up drinking, Melusine mused. Been a nicer person to her niece and a better husband or she wouldn't be teaching him a lesson from two hags who hadn't seen a man in a few hundred years.

A few drops of befuddlement in his scotch. Stephen hiccupped and signed.

Mel took the papers from him. ''Well that's that. All signed oh and you've packed for yourself. That'll save us time.'' Stephen blinked looking confused.

''Time for what?''

''I do hope you understand that this contract is binding and unbreakable.'' Melusine said cheerily to him.

''Hope you like Scotland. Stevie.'' Zelda appeared on his left side, guiding him along with her. ''You'll be there for a while.''

Mel and Zelda saw him off as he screeched at meeting their friends.

Stephen didn't even need to get his passport out for this trip.

Both Aunts felt that was the best way to separate and divorce for good. Send him away to keep lonely Hag's company.

* * *

Andy dried plates, watching Zelda in deep conversation with Patricia about the boy next door and that no pet was safe with him. Engrossed Zelda gasped at Patricia's words. ''Turtles. Gerbil. The boy is a hazard. Wants a rat next.''

Melusine was in the study with Miranda. Andy had heard from Zelda the news. This enchantment on her would be over soon.

Andy knew she should be thrilled, back to her old self, no more hairy legs or standing up to go to the bathroom or shaving her face. That also meant no more being with Miranda. Near her again.

That made Andy quieter tonight.

''Zelda I need to know will I remember any of this?''

Zelda stopped chatting with Patricia the gossip, turning back to Andy. '' No not likely. You won't remember.''

Andy stilled. She'd forget. All of this with Miranda. Everything of their time together.

Watching Andy closely. ''Mir's mortal you okay?''

Wiping her lids with the back of her hand. ''Fine just aftershave.'' Andy lied.

Softly spoke to Andy. ''It'll work out. You'll see.''

Andy didn't see how. Miranda didn't even know how she felt about her like this or not. Andy wouldn't have these memories of her.

Zelda floated a box of Kleenex to Andy. Nudged by the box, Andy took one.

''I like you mortal. You have kind eyes and your mushy and don't worry so you belong to Mir and she belongs to you.''

Transforming into a plump cat, padding over to Andy with similar blue eyes concerned on her, purring into Andy's chest as Emily pranced over to Andy to, pawing her to be picked up by her. Scooped up and licked Andy's cheek.

''You like me now Em. Have I grown on you.'' Cuddled and taken upstairs.

''I sure can use the company tonight.'' Andy couldn't phone her Mom tonight with the news she was going to be unenchanted as a guy in a few days and lose the one person she wanted to be with forever.

* * *

Melusine showed Miranda, Merlin and Vivian's book of magic, ran her finger down the index to breaking enchantments. ''Here it is.'' Miranda read it. ''Enchantment breaking.''

Zelda and she would begin this tonight. Just required a drop given. Have to brew tonight carefully.

'' Andrea will _forget this_ in three days' time.'' Miranda looked up stricken. What? So soon. Forget all of this? Forget her?

''Mir despite you turning away from magic once, I know that you know that any magic and humans must forget.''

Melusine closed and held the book she'd paid a fortune for from the muse. ''What is it Mir darling?'' Mel saw it in her niece's blue eyes.

Miranda didn't want Andrea to forget all of this and her.

Only had three days together.

''I won't forget.'' Miranda said quietly.

Melusine studied Miranda, her eyes were the same blue. ''No you won't.''


	11. Chapter 11

Both pairs of blue eyes were unblinking on them. Arms folded, staring Mom and Andy down.

''We want you to teach us magic Mom.'' Cassidy stated seriously.

''Absolutely not.'' Miranda countered.

''Zelda said to ask you to teach us.'' Cassidy informed.

''She showed us this.''

Car pointed her finger at Andy who gulped. Andy saw it happen to her brown hair in the mirror, crying out with a loud alarmed. ''Hey.'' Andy's hair turned blue for a second.

Miranda was forced to have to fix it. With her fingers gently touching Andy's hair back to dark brown.

''Caroline Elisabeth Priestly.'' Miranda tone was scary.

Andy saw Miranda wasn't going to give in. Normally anything the twins ask for was catered to but not magic.

''How about we all do something else instead?'' Andy offered them, both groaned, they really wanted to learn magic badly and Mom just refused.

Andy's suggestion was fun, snapping photos of them together at the Brooklyn Grange Farm, urban farming, Miranda was shown the photos scrolling on the digital screen. Smiling at her.

Andy really was a good photographer.

Holding a few bags of fresh vegetables they got from Andy's plot.

Andy sported a messy man bun and navy Dockers. Both looked great together, Andy watched her redhead with shock on her face as she actually got her hands dirty with soil.

Had to take a picture for prosperity.

Andy took them out to lunch, closer to home.

''What are you both doing here Priestly's?'' Gloria Upson who saw the twins were with just a young new nanny and some guy who was with their snooty mother before at Dalton.

''Where's your Mom the dragon or should I say the great big witch of Runway or is it bitch I get a bit confused.'' Gloria smirked.

Miranda heard it. Why that revolting child bullying her Bobbseys.

''I'm here with Jake.'' Gloria said meanly. ''He asked me to go out with him. I'm his girlfriend now.''

Caroline really liked Jake. Miranda knew this from Car's circling his name in her notebook with hearts and many times writing out his name with hers.

Jake was taller and smiled at both twins. He was actually cute.

''Hi Cassidy and Hey Caroline.'' Jake was a nice boy too nice for Gloria, bringing Gloria a soda. Miranda watched over this interaction.

Gloria took the soda, opening it. ''Oh oops sorry.'' Spilling her drink on Car.

Car looked devastated.

Enough was enough, Gloria Upson needed a lesson taught to her by Miranda. ''Excuse me but you did that on purpose dear. I think you owe Caroline here an apology.'' Andy knew that waspish tone it was the cerulean take no prisoners alive tone.

''With contrition.'' Miranda waited. If she'd ordered this to be done at Runway. Most staff would cower and obey.

''What do you know you're just their stupid nanny who's paid to spend time with them. Because their Mom doesn't ever want to spend time with them. I think you didn't see anything did you?'' Gloria was a mean spiteful child. Using her standing to intimidate. ''My mother is…

Andy knew that crocodile smile. ''Miranda.'' Andy tried to stop her halfheartedly.

Too late. Jake went and bought her another drink. Gloria took it taking a big smug sip. Letting out a huge belch.

Jake's eyes went wide at Gloria. Heard another loud burp like belonging from a guy named Bubba or a trucker.

Things got even worse for poor Gloria, Andy saw Miranda pointed finger did it again, not even attempting in holding her back as Andy saw the sparkles hit Gloria and then smelt it.

Gloria was mortified as Jake looked grossed out and laughed at her.

Gloria fled.

Miranda watched her leave, satisfied. That taught her.

''Caroline is it ruined.'' Her pretty shirt would go to the dry cleaners. Orange soda that barbaric girl. Miranda was stopped by Andy, pulled aside. Jake approached her. ''Sorry about your shirt. Do you want to have pizza with me? Cassidy can come to if you'd like to.'' Jake's face forming into a nervous braces smile at Miranda's oldest.

Caroline eyes were bright. ''Sure Jake.''

''That was really sweet.'' Andy nudged her shoulder. Doing magic on Gloria.

''I don't know what you're talking about Andrea.'' Sharing a small smile with her as they walked back to the townhouse. Strolling together.

Caroline was thrilled all the way home. ''He talked to me. Jake Taylor asked me out to pizza and he wants to meet at the park tomorrow. What am I going to wear.'' Hugging Miranda tightly. ''Mom I knew it was you about Gloria.''

Cassidy wanted to know the burping spell but not the flatulence one.

Miranda smiled might just store that away to use both on Irving Ravitz.

* * *

Andy came downstairs to Miranda. ''Caroline still picking out what she's going to wear. Like mother like daughter.'' Andy smiled. Emily and Patricia were sitting relaxed with Miranda. It was cute Miranda still had to wear her glasses to read. Andy watched her reading something intently.

''Andrea what is this?''

Andy blushed red. Miranda had found it. ''It's nothing.'' Looking really embarrassed, trying to take it from her.

Miranda held the page up and out to Andy. To a picture of her in it from before. From Paris. She'd found it accidently, getting Andy's laundry to do. It had been knocked down from the bed.

Great Miranda would think she's a creepy stalker with a picture cut out of her.

''Tell me.'' Blue eyes held hers. Piercing into Andy.

''I...'' Andy didn't know how to say it was just put into her sort of diary of hopes. Something no someone she wanted more than anything but in all likelihood couldn't have. It was not like Miranda Priestly loving her would ever happen.

''This also, why Andrea?''

Andy swallowed hard, Miranda had found the list, and her list that Miranda would have to be blind not to realize it was her and also her drawing of her. The sketch Nate had found and left ripped up she taped back together.

''I thought you didn't even like me during and before Paris.'' Miranda honestly thought Andy hated her at Runway. Wasn't that why she left?

''I did.'' That hurt. Miranda eyes burned then blinked at her words, turning to move upstairs and away from Andy stopping at her fingers touching her.

''Wait Miranda but then I didn't, I started to not just like you Miranda and not only also admire you. I liked being near you and most of all, I wanted you so much.'' Brushing her fingers along Miranda's pale cheek, making her shiver.

''I love yo…

Miranda looked at Andrea very stricken at her words and not happy like Andy expected or imagined she'd be with her loving her. ''No please don't say that... Don't.'' Miranda was upset she loved her. '' Just don't. Andrea don't say that to me. You cannot love me.''

Miranda turned away from Andy.

Andy looked hurt, really hurt by her. ''Why? Is it because I'm not right for you is that it?'' Miranda said nothing back.

''Or is it that I'm not wealthy enough for you or no let me guess I'm not this? Mr. Right. After all I'm just a spell your crazy Aunts stirred up. Did I ask to be this for you? No I just ate a cupcake that made me this for you. Hey maybe they can give one to some other sad worthy of you sack.''

Snapping at Andy nastily. ''Maybe they can.''

Both went upstairs to bed furious with one another.

Andy and Miranda didn't notice two feline faces pressed to the glass watching them.

Andy was the only person who made Miranda do this. Lose control. Things were floating up and around her bedroom by her, who almost slammed her door but didn't so she wouldn't wake the girls up.

Andrea almost said it. That she loved her. She'd get hurt if she really meant it. Andrea loved _her_.

That meant she loved her before the list was taken by Zelda and the spell was brewed and her enchantment happened. She thought Andrea hated her immensely. They'd had sex and she being a dragon said to forget they did it.

She couldn't love her. What if Andrea was killed because of loving her?

She'd be just like her Mother over her father.

Opening her window to cool down her magic. Needing some air. Stepping out hadn't done this in years and what did it hurt to do this again just once, lifting herself up to the roof.

Andy threw her book of possibilities down at least Miranda didn't laugh about it. No. Andy just was not allowed to say she loved her. Why? What was wrong with her loving her? Was she not good enough or something?

Was that it? Okay she didn't have much to offer Miranda, except love. Slumping down as she saw a shadow floating. What the?

Ducking her head out the window. Saw Miranda. Flying.

Stepping up and over the sill, Andy hated heights. Climbing up to where she was. Heard her first as Andy's dark eyes squinted in the darkness for her. Andy heard it crying.

Andy saw her more like weeping.

''Miranda.'' Andy called out.

It was a lovely warm evening but still, the neighbors couldn't see Miranda up here, even if they did see her, Andy would just lie she was taking trapesing as a hobby, Andy tried not to look down, balancing on the townhouse roof gingerly sliding over to Miranda.

Andrea was here. ''Just go away. I want to be up here alone.'' Miranda huffed. Tucking her knees up to her chest.

'' I didn't know you could fly? Don't you need a broom or something to do that?'' Wrong words to pick Sachs at Miranda's face meeting hers coolly. Her body rigid.

''No I don't ride a broom.''

Andy held up one hand in truce, saw the little spark on Miranda's fingers.

''Hey I'm sorry I said all of that to you.'' Andy was closer to her. So close they could kiss if she leaned into Andy.

''Don't be.''

Andy inched closer. ''About what I said to you. I do mean that. How I feel about you and I'm sorry Miranda but that is how I feel about you. It is not going to go away or change or stop because you want it to.''

Miranda made to quiet Andy. 'Please Andy.'' Miranda didn't want any harm to come to Andy. Her family curse would hurt her fatally.

''No let me finish. I won't unsay or unfeel that I am in love with you. Yes I'm saying it. I love you. Even if you think I'm not good enough for you.''

''Good enough for me?'' Miranda repeated this. Stunned. Wiping her eyes. Is that what Andrea thought.

Andy pressed on, her words washing over Miranda. ''Or rich like Stephen. I know you said to forget sleeping with you but I don't want to. Do you want to forget Miriam? Do I mean so little to you? What do I have to do for you to say something back? I guess you're just going to have to catch me then. If I mean anything to you.'' Andy got up from her.

''Andrea what are you doing. The edge is…be careful…Andy!'' Miranda was watching as Andy stepped back.

Falling down as Andy suddenly felt held in midair.

Caught by Miranda as both floated on air. ''You absolute blinkered idiot I love you also.'' Kissed by Miranda her eyes sparkling.

''That's good that you do.'' Andy smiled at her fully. Kissing her back. Both flew with her magic holding them landing to sit in a private roof garden above Rockefeller Center just to talk more.

''I use to come here to think.'' Miranda meant flying here.

Andy's mouth opened. ''Wait a minute, I thought you said you didn't do magic hardly?'' Looking at Miranda speculatively.

Miranda hid a smile. ''I don't. When I first came to New York I did but just out of necessity. I wanted to be normal like everyone else. So I used it less and less.''

Squeezed by Andy to settle closer on the grass.

Andy wrapped her arms around her tightly, held to her. ''Do you think we can try sleeping together again?''

''Is sex with me the only thing on your mind Andy?'' Miranda asked.

''Yes. Miriam.'' Andy looked at her, it was meant to be a sensual I want you in bed look but was adorable with her brows doing that. Smoothing one with her fingertip.

Tingling all over as Miranda realised they were going to be together tonight without the sprig of Eros.

Appearing with a small flick of her hand in her bedroom.

Brown eyes watching her shyly unbuttoning her oxford shirt in front of Andy.

Andy pulled off over head her t-shirt, both standing across from another.

Making the lights dim, lit candles with one finger, their lips were barely touching, putting her fingertips on her, caressing Andy to her. ''First give me your hand.'' Andy did so. Miranda's hand was clasped in hers as she began whispering strange words to Andy who didn't know what they meant, saw it, magic sparkling around both of them. ''Love me.''

Felt Miranda's magic cocooning them. Twining to her. Pulsing and burning in both, it felt incredible joining as they kissed, Andy's naked body on her.

Held Andrea in sleep, kissing her face lightly, Miranda felt it, she was changing back, and her red hair was turning back to her iconic silvery flawless white hair.

Stirring awake with the sun up, Andy greeted her warmly. ''Miranda your back.'' Stroking her hair gently between her fingers.

Miranda smiled at Andrea at least she didn't think she was now old again.

* * *

Irv Ravitz didn't believe from Nigel her fill in fairy that Miranda was away for plastic surgery and Botox. He knew damn well Miranda had been avoiding him for a week since the Gala, the night he made it clear he wanted Miranda over his desk.

His driver dropped him off at her townhouse, told him he'd be needed in two hours, Irv saw the twins leaving with two dogs for a walk. Heard them say ''Bye Mom.'' Jake was joining them with his skateboard holding Patricia.

Andy was showering upstairs, a few more hours she'd be back to normal, back to herself. Somehow in some way she wasn't going to forget any of this. Not last night or Miranda.

The doorbell rang. Miranda got it.

''What did you forget.'' Miranda greeted thinking it was her twins, hoping Caroline wasn't changing for the fourth time for Jake as Irv Ravitz stood there.

''Miranda you're a hard woman to track down. You've been very naughty avoiding me.'' Stepping inside without being invited in.

Irving Ravitz had never seen Miranda look so casual, it was sexy and turning him on.

Down to her fitted black jeans and bare feet.

''I think it's time we have a little one on one don't you Miranda?''


	12. Chapter 12

Irv wanted to screw Miranda badly since before Paris, actually ever since she joined Runway as it's Editor, she was Ms. Icy to him, never backing down or once capitulating to him or respecting him as her boss, her superior, it was her place to do that, well in a few minutes she'd be on her knees with her mouth full, staring at her enticing lips, scrutinizing Miranda's beautiful face which looked exactly the same to him, no sign of any plastic surgery from that airy fairy Nigel implying that the dragon was absent and out of the office from her Runway indefinitely for a nip and tuck was a load of…unless it was work done on other areas, Irv licked his lips salaciously.

Loosening his striped tie, slipping off his business suit jacket, Irv smiled, he'd soon discover if it was work done on his two very favorite parts on any woman, tits and ass.

Miranda stared in disbelief at Irv who was undressing himself in front of her. Her magic was a little drained from joining so intensely with Andrea last night.

She had used an old spell her mother had left her in her diary of spells. It was very old and binding meant to be for the one you love.

''Irving leave my house now.''

''No Miranda.'' Irv took off his tie, throwing it. '' I'm almost starting to think you avoided me at the gala, you have been flaunting yourself in front of me for months. Or let's be honest it's been years.'' Irv's eyes roamed her figure hungrily.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. She did flaunt herself to anyone least of all to someone as repulsive as him.

''Now I thought you understood what I want from you, what I told you in Paris, the price, if you do want to remain at Runway. There's no way around it, I am going to do you. Miranda.'' Irv's piggy eyes raking over her. He'd just taken his little blue pill to get laid.

Plowing into the Ice Queen was going to feel amazing.

''Irving. Don't you dare come any closer.'' Miranda warned him at coming near her. Irv still did. Undoing his gold cufflinks and shirt. Running his hand along her sides.

They moved together like clumsy ballet partners, he grabbed her to him, brushing his hairy chest as he began groping her breasts.

Miranda bit him for touching her. Bringing her knee into his groin.

'' So the dragon likes it rough.'' Irving didn't mind screwing her rough. Slapped her across the face. Ripping her blouse, pinning her down. Unbuckling his belt.

Andy wrapped a towel around her waist, slicking her wet hair back off her face, Cassidy had been braiding it this morning at breakfast.

Caroline showed her five choices for going to the park with Jake.

Still affected by last night making love with magic all around her and Miranda, she felt so connected to her like they were inside each other's heartbeats, felt a strange pull suddenly, pulling at Andy. Like Miranda's heartbeat was calling her.

''Andy!'' Heard her name called out by Miranda. Swept along by magic without having to run downstairs.

Irv couldn't figure it out. His zipper wouldn't unzip like it was superglued shut.

Andy saw Irv on top of Miranda. Grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him roughly off of Miranda in a rage.

''Get off her.'' Andy yelled at him.

Andy never as a girl condoned violence or boxing or MMA fighting but since she was still a six foot two muscular guy she'd make an exception seeing slime ball, Irv Ravitz atop her and trying to assault Miranda, she was going to make sure he would need a major dental surgery plan and a jaw rewiring when she was through with him.

Her fist punched him hard. Heavens to Betsy that hurt. Andy's father never taught her how to throw a punch.

Andy winced in pain, shaking out her knuckles as she was hit without warning in her groin by Irv. Yelping from the force of Irv's blow.

''You.'' Irv spat. Clutching his broken nose. The little shit broke his nose.

That long haired pretty boy date from the Gala was here in just a towel.

Miranda got up, dazed at being slapped by Irv.

Irv was pushed as he grabbed a fire poker, brandishing it out at Andy wildly as she dodged it. That looked sharp.

Aiming the sharp part at Andy, waving it out dangerously at her as Irv felt a chill in the air as he was struck out cold by her ivory finger outstretched aimed at him just as the pointy edge pierced into Andy's side.

Andy rolled Irv off her. Yuck his junk brushed her. Clutching her side with her curled palm. Groaning as she got up. Her pained brown eyes fell on Miranda. ''You okay?''

Miranda was fine.

Miranda saw it. Blood. Blue eyes widened at Andy grasping herself, both saw she was bleeding. Rushing over to Andy who was hurt because of her.

Mel and Zelda were frantically called for by Miranda. Stroking Andy's face desperately, holding it closed. Gurgling from the stabbing, almost shutting her lids.

''Andy.'' Bringing her hands up to Andy's face.

'' Oh. No. Please. No. Andy don't close your eyes… look at me…stay with me. Zelda. Melusine please do something. Help her.'' It was happening like her father. Andy was dying in front of her.

Melusine murmured a spell quicker than 911 and stopped Andy from bleeding out.

''We can make it be as it was, we have to do this right now Mir. No goodbyes for you both.'' Zelda said.

Miranda stilled, she knew breaking the spell would end this with not even a goodbye between her and Andy, it wasn't fair but nodded quickly as she stared at Andy lifeless body hurt because of her, her Aunts guided her to do the spell that all three must cast together.

It took only five minutes.

''Press this to her lips.'' Miranda took the vial of shimmering liquid in the blue glass with her fingers shaking did so. The liquid moistened Andy lips. Gently made Andy's mouth drink it.

Watching as Andy was shaping back into herself in front of her, from words they each said making everything spin to before as Andy was, made to be as it once was by the three witches, their powerful magic swirling to make it so.

It was working as the spell of enchantment had been broken now.

Miranda saw Andy was back now without the enchantment on her, no longer a _he_ in front of Miranda, prone and still with that long chestnut hair she loved, lying in just a towel in her little apartment.

Miranda began checking she wasn't hurt with concern in her eyes, the stabbing wound was gone now, kissed Andy gently and slowly on her slack lips, her blue eyes filling with tears.

Pressing her face to Andy's with a few more kisses along her skin.

Stroking her face lovingly with her fingers. ''I know you won't remember this…me but I love you. I love you Andy. Forever.''

Mel looked at her niece sadly. ''Mir. We must go. The spell has been broken.''

Miranda got up away from Andy and left her. Had to walk away.

Melusine took Miranda's hand firmly in hers, magic was swirling around her and them to be gone as Andy stirred awaking, opening her eyes to no one in her place.

What was she doing in just a towel?

Andy's brown eyes blinked down at her knuckles which were bruised and swore she smelt Miranda's scent.

* * *

Arriving back at the townhouse, Zelda and Melusine helped Miranda stay on her feet as all three saw Irv Ravitz still unconscious on the living room carpet, Miranda's magic earlier had smacked him out cold hard, she glared at him now her blue eyes cold, felt like hurting him with magic.

Crackling in her fingertips.

''No Mir. We do not harm mortals in temper.'' Zelda stepped in and pointed her finger at him. Groggily roused by her. ''Irving go back to work. At once.''

Flicked her wrist as a confused Ravitz looking like he was drugged from marijuana left the townhouse.

Zelda made him walk the 34 minutes, his car would be stuck in traffic and she knew it was going to rain. He also would be very confused for the next few weeks and stay away from Miranda.

Because Zelda was feeling very vindictive, he'd suffer the side effects of priapism from Viagra for the whole week. No visit to ER would fix. It might even turn blue.

Melusine stared after him disgusted almost as if she knew what had almost happened by Ravitz. ''I will deal with him, that mortal later.''

Turning to Miranda who slumped sadly down on her couch.

''Mir.'' Zelda consoled. ''What can we do?'' Made tissues appear, had a box of doughnut holes on standby or a carton of ice cream. Miry always liked chocolate if she was upset when she was younger. She'd make her brownies or a cake like she once liked eating at breakfast.

Numb, downcast blue eyes to Zelda's question. ''Nothing.'' Andy's blood still on her palm.

Brushing her niece's ivory face with her hand. ''It'll work out with you and your Andy you'll see.''

Miranda's face snapped up as she glared at both of them. ''How? It will never work out. She won't even remember that we were lovers or that I even love her….I don't want to talk about Andy again. Ever.''

The twins came back from skateboarding with Jake, Patricia bounding up held by both girls on a leash and with Emily who was back to normal but looking very confused to the grass stains on her Westwood dress. Holding a Frisbee.

Cassidy asked, taking off her sneakers. ''Where's Andy Mom?''

At that question Miranda broke down making her icy resolve crumble. Melusine sat with her. ''Mir I promise you that everything is going to be fine, have some hope.'' Held by her.

Zelda took charge of the girls. ''Let's leave your mother alone dears.''

''Where's Andy gone?'' Caroline saw Mom was very upset by what she said.

''Back to being herself Caroline.'' Zelda explained lightly.

''She'll come back to Mom right?'' Caroline asked, staring back at Mom being soothed by Melusine.

''Yes.'' Zelda glanced back to her niece in tears. Mumbling to herself. ''Oh. Mel you better know what you're doing.''

Zelda led both redheads into the kitchen. ''Now Emily is it?'' Emily looked at her oddly. ''Yes.'' Felt very weird like she was larger now. ''Do you know where Miranda keeps her recipes?''

Emily shook her head. Cordelia was Miranda's cook and housekeeper. Zelda wordlessly made it be found. Careful not to do magic in front of Emily the mortal from her side of the pond.

Opening a box on the counter. ''Biscuit.'' Offered one to both her and Patricia who both sat obediently.

The hefty soppy St Bernard on the kitchen tiles and Emily on a stool.

Zelda had never cooked normally since Mirybelle was a child.

Not like Cordelia's cooking but she was able to rustle up organic tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for the girls and saved some for Miranda who was given a sleeping draught by Mel.

Emily went home still bewildered from her enchantment.

Zelda saw her off with a stern warning of no running after sirens.

''Mir is asleep.'' Mel informed watching her sister attempt to figure out the dishwasher. Floating the bowls and dishes to the sink, starting to wash themselves.

''Mel are you sure this is for the best.'' Zelda bit her lip uncertain, Miry was heartbroken.

''Do they have to be apart? Always like this. They love each other.''

''Zelda it is for the best and it is the only way to break the curse.''

Zelda hoped Mel was right.

* * *

 _Runway Offices_

Nigel heard it. Emily _growled_ at their Chairman. It was a low growl. Mr. Ravitz had come by to leave another message for Miranda to meet with him.

''Tell Miranda she cannot avoid me forever. I want to see her tomorrow for a meeting in my office at 11 sharp.'' Slamming his meaty fist on the desk. Kept missing Miranda every day for the last two and a half months.

Stalking off, to the elevators.

Miranda was due in the office later but was at an appointment right now.

Since when did Emily like wearing little bows now? Then there was the plate of biscuits she had out for herself. Don't even think about swiping one for yourself. Nigel tried and learned not to.

Emily got weird happy about a walk in the park with Patricia on Monday.

''Ashley Madison Exposed.'' Nigel shook his head these last two months at Runway were plain strange for him.

There was the collect call from Scotland with the worse reception from Stephen crying his eyes out to be rescued. Kept breaking up, his battery was low, something about him, being held by hags. Nigel shrugged.

Miranda was hardly a hag.

Miranda told Emily coldly to hang up on him.

Nigel noticed a few little things about Miranda also. She watched out her office window to something every day at 10 on the clock and the other day looked almost sick and didn't eat any of her Smith & Wollensky lunch.

Nigel wiped his glasses with his handkerchief, his cologne had bothered her yesterday. Told Emily to have whoever wore it, be severely reprimanded or bathed. Miranda's nose was once extremely sensitive when she was pregnant with the twins. Nigel remembered that suddenly.

It was almost like she was… Miranda couldn't be. Nigel knew she wasn't seeing anybody romantically. Page Six hadn't written about any dates with a new future Mr. Priestly.

Maybe the dragon was expecting...

If so, Nigel wondered if it was Stephen's. If not then who's?

* * *

Andy was almost late for work at the Mirror this morning. Ever since waking up in a towel in her crummy apartment two months ago, felt like she'd forgotten something really important to her. Couldn't place what it was though.

Saw a new bakery she'd never noticed before this morning was closed today. Andy read the sign on the door of _Melusine and Zelda's Enchanted Delights._ Closed for Family.

No bringing any treats in to her office today, Andy would try to buy something maybe tomorrow.

Taking off her coat, Her Editor greeted Andy as she sat down at her desk. ''Sachs. Here you'll be going to this tonight instead of Ryan, his kid's got the flu.'' Andy read it. The invitation was for The Press Circle.

Andy sunk into her chair more as she read the Press Circle Board members names, stopping at one name that her large brown eyes stopped on.

Miranda's.

For the last few months Andy had been on her breaks, clicking on anything to do with Miranda.

Not much was featured on Runway's Editor. Andy resorted to buying Runway each month at a newsstand. Just to see her in it. Kept missing seeing Miranda leaving Runway most nights. Hoped a few times she maybe crossed the enigmatic Editor's mind, every now and then.

Andy crumpled her paper cup of green tea at that asinine thought. Why would she? Andy was her worst assistant and her biggest disappointment.

Her mobile rang. Andy got it.

''Hi Andy.''

''Lily.'' Andy greeted her friend. ''I haven't heard from you in months.''

Lily acted like they'd (she'd) never stopped talking to her or that she took Nate's side.

Staring at her laptop screen, not listening to Lily going on about some old classmate of hers having a baby and when was she going to maybe get back with Nate. That they were good together. Made a cute couple. Maybe give Nate a chance and eventually start trying with Nate.

Have a baby with him. _No._

 _A baby. Andy didn't want to have a kid with Nate. She liked babies just didn't want a little mini Nate._

Andy decided not to tell her that was never happening. Nate and she were over. He was in Boston now.

Andy was moving on from Nate.

Hanging up on her friend with the words from Lily. ''Andy. Nate's a good guy and you both were perfect for each other…he's coming into town this week. Come over to my place for drinks and maybe you and he can patch things up…I know he still has feelings for you. Give him a chance.''

''I have to go Lily.'' Andy lied.

Andy didn't feel the same about Nate. Lily's advice, getting back with Nate fell on deaf ears.

Andy began proofing an article on NY cabs and smiled she was seeing Miranda tonight, the real reason Nate would never be who she really wanted, Andy didn't want a Mr. Right she wanted only a Ms. Right.

A Ms. Right with snowy white hair and blue eyes she adored who Andy knew would never give her the time of day.

Andy could dream or fantasize.

* * *

Dr Johanus Murgatroyde on the Upper East 69th was use to many different types of excited or nervous partners, or husbands or celebrity baby daddies waiting for 4d ultrasound but not use to two of the strangest ladies he and his staff had ever met waiting with a VIP gold patient Ms. Priestly.

First the fat one with a big smile was fascinated with all the machines and asked pointed questions that made him wonder if she was a corporate spy for a health insurer.

Dr Murgatroyde innocently asked about the father which he could see for himself, each face was strained.

The taller dour thin one gave him a withering glare not to ask Miranda anything about _him_.

Writing on the form. Unknown. Miranda Priestly did not seem like a one night stand type. One could never tell. A hookup on Tinder perhaps.

Dr Murgatroyde scribbled. ''His blood type?''

Miranda would have to have Emily to ask HR for Andy's file. Miranda knew Andy had a general medical checkup for insurance her first week at Runway. Wait she told her once sprawled naked on Emily's floor.

''A+.''

Beginning the 4d ultrasound, heard the heartbeat and saw it on the screen and the Dr discussed the plan.

Miranda was left to change in private.

''Would you like two copies.''

''Yes we have to show Andy her child. She'll be shocked she fathered one.'' Zelda brightly informed.

She. Dr Murgatroyde mouth fell open at Zelda's words. ''I think you mean a he don't you.'' The elderly got mixed up sometimes.

Zelda shook her head at him.

Melusine tucked the other copy of the ultrasound in her bag not seen by Miranda who was still inside a room dressing.

Miranda placed her Fendi sunglasses back on. Stepping outside as Roy got her door promptly.

Sliding inside her car, exhaling she was carrying Andy's baby.

Their baby, resting her hand on her stomach. Andrea was not going to know about this ever.

* * *

Andy was holding up this choice now in the mirror for tonight which was in two hours' time.

Choosing it, Andy had to look good for Miranda even if she didn't have a chance in hell with The Icy Editor.

Got a cab uptown, paid the fare as Andy got out to her destination and peered in the glass reflection of a car window, flattening her hair since the cabbie needed to get his windows fixed to automatically close.

Great her hair looked styled by speeding taxi across midtown. Tying it up. The best she could do.

Entering the event, Andy mingled, held her glass, searching the party for a certain white haired attendee.

One guest a Tess Mahoney swore she knew Andy from somewhere.

Andy watched another guest arrive, it was not Miranda arriving yet, just hoped if she did get to see Miranda she didn't blush at some of the strange dreams she'd been having lately, Andy had them nightly. All involved a very naked Miranda. There were others with Miranda in clothes, kissing her, cuddling calling her Andy with blue eyes sparkling.

Andy liked those dreams, woke up missing Miranda horribly.

Andy gripped her glass. They were just dreams. Desires and longings only that. Some nights felt very real.

The last one making love to Miranda in blowing snow, except the funny thing was Andy was Andy loving her but she had a member in most. No more bagels and cream cheese at midnight and dreaming she had manly bits from now on.

Andy declined a waiter offering from a tray of delicious looking hors d' oeuvres she shouldn't. No if she did she probably have a mouthful of pastry and Miranda would arrive and look at Andy like was stuffing her face in a trough.

The room changed as Andy knew Miranda had arrived.

Andy's brown eyes followed Miranda moving across the room all night.

Was something wrong with Miranda, Andy wondered, was she sick, watching how she declined wine and now a flute of champagne. Now Andy saw how when Miranda was seated, looked ill as dinner at $ 2000 dollars a plate was served as she excused herself quickly to the bathroom, Andy followed Miranda unseen by her.

Needed to speak to her since Paris and the wave to her on the sidewalk and mainly to see if she was okay tonight. Andy was worried. Miranda looked so pale.

Morning sickness was something Miranda beyond hated because when she was carrying the twins it didn't happen just in the mornings, it happened at events like this tonight, Miranda moaned as she felt something cool pressed on the back of her neck.

Turning her grateful blue eyes up into concerned brown of Andy.

''Miranda.''

''Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?'' Andy asked her.

Tried to shake her head thought better of it. ''No. I'll be fine in a moment.'' Miranda's hand was reaching for her clutch for a tiny sample size of mouthwash.

Andy instinctively rummaged for Miranda. Miranda shook her head at the mints she had. ''I saw you haven't eaten so let's rule out bad curry?''

Andy's hand stopped on it, read the label. Prenatal vitamins. Was Miranda having a…a baby?

Without thinking Andy blurted outloud to her, shocked the woman of her dreams was expecting. ''Your pregnant.''

Miranda froze at Andy's words. ''Yes I am Andrea.'' Blue eyes on hers firmly, holding Andy's surprised gaze.

''Who's is it?'' Andy asked carefully. She really wanted to know who fathered it. Had to know? Was Miranda seeing someone? Involved with some guy? Who was he?

Tell her it wasn't that prick Stephen's?

How far along was she? Andy stared at Miranda who was watching her strangely with an expression Andy had never seen before.

Miranda pressed her lips together, not replying to Andy's question. How could she, she couldn't very well say oh it's yours Andrea could she? The night we had sex under the influence of the sprig of Eros and oh by the way you were enchanted as a man and forgot to wrap your willy and also it was your first time.

Andy blurted out, not able to stop herself. ''Is it Stephen's?''

Miranda coldly stepped away from her. ''It is none of your concern. Goodbye Andrea.''

Left Andy standing there watching the back of her, walking away from her this time. Like Paris. It hurt now just as much as back then when Andy did the same thing, walking away.

* * *

It was not goodbye.

Slamming her apartment door shut, Miranda's words to her of none of her concern and goodbye was really burning her up. Wiping her tears as she kicked off her heels and stepping out of her little black dress, Andy pulled on her comfy flannel pants and a t-shirt.

Miranda didn't say if it was Stephen who got her pregnant.

Tomlinson was a piece of work, faxing divorce papers to Miranda and leaving her carrying his child.

That lowlife schmuck.

Maybe it wasn't even Stephen's. If it was some other guy's baby. Who? Miranda must be dating someone or had a rebound after her ex.

The thought of Miranda having sex with some sexist conceited snob probably named some preppy name like Whit Von Sloneker who probably moved in her circles made Andy's stomach coil and her dark brows furrow.

That meant he'd kissed her and been in bed with her. Impregnated her. Rat Bastard.

Andy sunk down on her bed, why the hell did it bother her so much tonight at who the jerk was who had knocked her up and didn't even deserve Miranda?

Looked forward to seeing Miranda tonight, Andy really wanted to show Miranda that she could be a friend to her or maybe more. Not even given a chance to, Miranda just left her like _she_ did to her in Paris.

Felt like pulling over one of her Gran's quilts over her head and staying in bed till spring.

Punching her pillow, Andy sunk into bed wishing a pair of blue eyes didn't haunt her.

* * *

Andy heard it.

She had a burglar. Quietly curling her hand around her lacrosse stick, holding it aloft, flipping the lights on to see not one but two burglars standing in her place, in her kitchen.

Two female seniors, making a cup of tea looking at her calmly as if they weren't breaking and entering.

A kettle whistling. ''Where does Miranda's mortal keep sugar?'' The plump burglar opened her fridge for a carton of milk.

Andy frowned. Miranda's what? What did she call her?

''Would you like a tea or maybe after the news we bring an Irish coffee would be best.'' Zelda suggested.

Andy stared at them both weirdly, maybe they were harmless dementia seniors thinking this was their home. How did they get in? Andy had a deadbolt lock.

''Hi.'' Andy greeted both. On the tip of her tongue to yell at them. What the hell were they doing here and who were they but that would be rude. Both ladies didn't look armed.

''Mugs.'' Zelda asked her.

Andy still held her stick up. ''Cabinet to your left.'' Andy helpfully supplied. What was wrong with her being nice to burglars' trespassers and telling them where her Crate & Barrel mugs were?

Zelda took a mug down for herself and two more for them.

Andy demanded. ''Excuse me but who are you both?''

''Melusine Hephzibah Hozier and my sister Zelda. Andy.''

Good she now had their names for the police report. Wait how did this Melusine and Zelda here know her name was Andy.

''How do you know my name?'' Andy was curious. Felt like she knew them somehow but she'd never met them.

''We know you quite well Andy because of Miranda and this.''

Because of Miranda. Andy didn't know them from her time at Runway.

Melusine pushed Andy's missing camera to her. ''Look.''

Andy's brown eyes widened at the camera library, a twinge of jealousy hit her at the brown eyed hunk with Miranda at a black tie event. They both looked amazing together.

Andy thickly swallowed at _him_ with her. Saw how Miranda's eyes shone with _what_ Andy wanted most of all from her. Wished she look at her like that, just once. Andy just knew somehow _he_ was the father.

The way Miranda's eyes shimmered on him. Andy couldn't stop staring at them.

''What's his name?'' Andy voice shook.

Now she really wanted to cocoon herself under a quilt till she stopped feeling so shitty about seeing him with Miranda. Gosh they looked like a perfect couple.

Melusine smiled at her kindly. ''Andy.''


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing him made Andy feel awful, now learning his name was Andy. Felt like she'd been hit by a bus.

Andy frowned at him, in the picture holding Miranda's waist.

Looking at him with scrutiny. The Andy who got Miranda. His eyebrows were a little close together, if she was really honest, he smiled to widely. Who smiles like that? Only toothpaste ad models. Probably he was an heir to _old money_ millions who wore madras shorts in Martha's Vineyard.

Glaring _his_ smile more than likely made Miranda melt.

This Andy. Her Andy, he probably said all the right things and suggested extravagant things like a dinner date of 24-carat gold leaf wrap sushi and sweeping Miranda off her feet to be chartered by plane to taste Venezuelan Grand Cru chocolate.

What was with the scruffy long locks styled in a man bun? He looked very metrosexual to Andy. Was he a model? Nigel probably set them up, Andy thought darkly. Probably he was fluent in french and doesn't get verbally crucified by Miranda over a colour called cerulean.

Heck he probably wears a cashmere cerulean sweater over his shoulders.

Miranda had better watch out and reconsider with Mr. Pretty Boy because she'll probably have to vie for time in front of the mirror.

Who'd he think he was, hip like Jared Leto or something? Andy didn't like him at all.

''Andy stop scowling, he's you.''

Andy blinked. He was _her_. She was Mr. Hunk here. Yeah right. Nooo. That was _impossible_. Sure he had sun kissed brown hair and so did she and his eyes were brown like hers and if she squinted hard, he looked okay for a Calvin Klein billboard but no way was he, _her_.

She'd have to have man parts and Andy knew she didn't have that under her skirt or in her faded sweatpants.

Andy now knew they were escapees from a mental asylum. They looked relatively normal.

Melusine pinched her nose bridge just like Miranda use to do when frustrated with Andy.

Zelda pointed her finger at Andy impatiently. ''Andy you were enchanted by us. By me actually from a cupcake you ate, I tweaked the 1000 year old recipe so you accidently became a male for Miranda for a time.'' Zelda confessed at Mel looking at her firmly.

''Go look in the mirror right now. Momentous Reflections Changes Sex Andrea.''

Andy humored both. Fine she didn't know why she was even humoring them. Going over to the mirror, Andy's jaw dropped open at herself, pressing her nose to the glass at what she saw in it.

By the beacons of Gondor that was not possible, she only had one drink at The Press Circle tonight and it was with ice. As far as Andy knew poured by a bartender with no hallucinogenics mixed into it.

Andy never did drugs or smoked weed.

Brown eyes saw _him_ in her reflection. Andy trailed her fingers over hard pecs and she pulled her sweats by her waistband, looking down, mother butler she also saw she had a kraken in her pants.

With two fingers pinching it, the weird protruding alien like tube, Andy was never touching finger food again. Yuck. Ewe. Never eating a hot dog again. _Ever_.

How was this happening to her? Maybe now was the time to call her Mom in Ohio and find out if hallucinations ran in the family?

''Andy this is a reflection of you.'' Zelda said.

Andy saw _she_ was him. It was her next to Miranda, she was Miranda's Andy. Touching her face as it changed back to her own in the reflection.

''Mir needs you and so does your baby.'' Held out the ultrasound print, Andy took it.

A lump in her throat, this was hers.

''Baby.'' Andy gulped. _She_ made Miranda knocked up. It was her who impregnated her. The baby inside Miranda was hers.

''Miranda and I are having a baby.'' Andy said slowly. Pinching herself hard nope she was awake. Fully awake standing here, tracing the ultrasound.

''Oh yes she's looking forward to meeting you both. She has Mir's eyes and your wild hair. She is beautiful.'' Mel supplied. Her blue eyes holding Andy's shocked brown.

Andy tried to wrap her head around this, staring at both of them, the baby that Miranda was carrying was hers and _she_ couldn't wait to meet them.

''It's a girl.'' Andy was going to have a daughter. She might just need that Irish coffee.

Mel made Andy sink into a chair.

''We expect you to take on your responsibilities Andy.'' Mel folded her arms at her. Andy blinked at the tone to her.

Hey Andy was no tug your Thomas plant your seed, loser baby daddy like K-Fed or a deadbeat dad to be, of course she would be there. She loved Miranda and their baby she loved, even it came about from being enchanted and was truly unconventional.

How was she going to tell her parents?

Andy couldn't believe it, she was having a baby with Miranda.

''Now by morning you will remember everything you shared with Miranda. _If_ you drink this.'' Mel placed a small vial onto the kitchen counter for her.

Zelda patted Andy's hand. ''It tastes awful but has an aftertaste like caramel.''

'' This time it is your choice what you do, if you do drink it to remember all you and Miranda shared, Andy, Miranda thinks it's for the best for both of you being apart. Forever.''

Andy echoed out. ''Forever.''

''Why?'' Andy asked. What'd she do? Was it because of the baby?

''There is a curse on us. Concerning love.''

''A curse.'' Andy repeated.

A curse on Miranda. Dark brown brows came together, Andy had watched every Disney film and Frozen a couple times on Dish.

''How do you break it?'' Andy casually asked them.

''That is what we hope you will succeed in doing Andy. Breaking it. Freeing Miranda from it.''

How? Andy didn't know much about curses she was just from Ohio. Before journalism she'd taken prelaw but that didn't qualify her with breaking curses.

''I don't know how to do that?'' Andy confessed.

Melusine squeezed her hand. ''Your reaction to the Amas Veritas was unique Andy and I believe Miranda shared a little of her magic with you one night. Which is rare. For a witch. Andy any curse is only as powerful as how much fear we put into it. Miranda believes you both being apart keeps you alive and safe. First remember her and you then everything will work out.''

Showing to Andy in an old book what Amas Veritas mean, true love.

Not giving Andy any idea how to go about breaking it, Melusine took the bottle from the counter and set it down in front of Andy. ''This is your decision Andy. If you do love Miranda enough. I've seen your heart that you do. Love is a spell that can't be broken. We must be off.''

Zelda encouraged Andy. ''Drink it when we leave and you'll remember and when you do, go make Mirybelle fluttery with how much I know you love her and she loves you to.''

Andy repeated. Mirybelle. A smile played on her lips. She liked that name they used for Miranda. Andy called after them. Both had Miranda's pretty blue eyes. ''Wait a sec. Who are you both to Miranda?''

''We're her Aunts.''

Zelda smiled at the startled brunette and happily informed. ''We're also witches.''

Witches. Andy swallowed.

''Is Miranda also a witch?''

Both nodded at the sitting brunette. ''Yes. A very powerful one. Andy.''

Miranda was a witch too. Powerful. Why was Andy not surprised?

Andy stared after her strange visitors, her brown eyes rounded as she saw them disappear, she held up the vial of strange liquid swirling in the small glass bottle. Should she drink it?

Andy Mom always warned about being careful trying new things. This drink took the cake.

Uncapping it and holding the small bottle up to her mouth, Andy swallowed it down in one gulp.

Andy's eyelids opened as her alarm blared with the radio loud and on, it was too early to get up, wanted to smash the snooze button a bit longer, with a groan from her, she really wanted to go back to bed for another hour, lifting her groggy head from the kitchen table, why wasn't she sleeping in her bed, running her hand through her unruly hair, not noticing an empty bottle next to her.

Her mouth felt like sandpaper but Andy's tongue glided and tasted a hint of caramel. Must have had a midnight snack last night.

That was a really a strange dream last night, rubbing her stiff neck, witches visiting her who were Miranda's Aunts, Andy saw three blue mugs on the dishrack, strange those two ladies in her weird dream were making tea for themselves and an Irish coffee for her, as Andy saw the time, crap she was going to be late, as she rushed to grab a quick shower.

Her buildings hot water only worked from 6 to 10 every morning.

Drying off, dressing quickly as Andy slipped on one boot, holding her metro card between her teeth, she came back into the kitchen to get her packed lunch, huge brown eyes glanced and saw it the ultrasound print and the empty ornate bottle on the table.

It wasn't a dream.

Holding it up. It happened, pushing it into her bag.

Andy had to get to work and somehow figure this out and then go and make Miranda see her.

* * *

''What's with Andy this morning?'' Lucy at reception asked John their Editor.

Andy wasn't herself this morning at The Mirror, kept blushing for no reason at her desk, earlier at a coffee shop, the barista handed her morning coffee to her, as she walked out she saw a cute couple kissing and started remembering kissing Miranda for the first time and bombarding her with flowers taken from Elias Clark lobby, her cheeks reddened at doing that.

Miranda probably thought she was a dork.

Andy blushed at her screen, recalling a few more moments she'd remembered sharing with Miranda. Intimate ones.

Couldn't think of one thing to write today, staring at the blank Word document for the last hour, she knew she really needed a break.

Walking away from the pen called her office for her and five others, Andy strided to the snack vending machine. Out of order. Come on.

She needed a candy bar or something salty to chew and crunch as more visions of being with Miranda as a guy filled her head.

Sweet little moments making her smile to herself, deciding to get some air, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on, as she went out. These memories were coming at her in a rush.

Andy leaned against the wall of her building, doing her leather jacket up, looking across at looming Elias Clark building, she was going over to see Miranda now, her phone pinged, pressing to answer.

''Guess who newsy girl.''

Andy groaned at his voice, the last person she wanted to speak to, as she saw him across the street, holding a small bouquet of daisies as he saw her, yelling out to her.

''Andy!''

Crossing over to Andy against the traffic.

Nate Cooper rushed up to his ex, leaving her for Boston was a stupid idea, he knew he was being an insensitive jerk, and she looked just great today. He really missed her and also them. They were perfect together and with Andy now being away from Runway and _her._

Nate wanted _to try_ them again.

Moving in for a hug and kiss to her, Andy had half a mind to stick her hand out in greeting, instead crossed her arms to give off _a do not hug me vibe_. ''Nate. What are you doing here?''

Nate's bushy brows raised at Andy's frosty reception to him as he still snuck one kiss onto her cheek. It was a sloppy stubble burn kiss.

''Lily told me where you were working now. Wow your writing now. What you always wanted. You finally walked away from that Bitch in Heels. About time.'' Andy's eyes blazed, she didn't like Nate talking about Miranda like that.

He had no right to speak about her like that in front of her. Miranda was the mother of her unborn first child.

''Now Doug's birthday is tonight tiger. Come on, show up to it. For Dougie.''

Nate held her shoulder with his big bear like hand. '' Doug will be disappointed if you don't and Lily wants you there and I want you there, so I can tell you a few things you need to hear from me. Things I've been thinking about in Boston.''

Andy opened her mouth to tell him off, that _they_ were over. ''Nate I don't think I'll be going to it.''

As usual Nate didn't listen to one word she said, off in his own narcissistic world. '' I will see you tonight at eight.'' Thrusting the daisies to her. ''Here your favorite.'' Andy narrowed her eyes, they were not her favorite flower, and daisies were Nate's mother's favorite.

''See you there at eight.''

Andy blinked at him. ''Nate No I can't go. I'm working late here.'' Cut off by him kissing her open mouth.

Nate's mouth suddenly pressed to hers as Andy saw her reflection as a guy again.

Eww he just brushed her tongue.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked and saw him kissing Andy on the sidewalk near The Mirror office doors.

Miranda turned away from the office window, her body rigid. Saw their kiss, missing Andy pulling away from Nate angrily at him kissing her.

Andy was back with her Mr. Fry up. The shaggy haired cook.

Miranda couldn't look back at Andy again she simply sat down to her desk trying to be fine about her heart breaking seeing them.

* * *

Andy rinsed her mouth again, Nate had jackhammer tongued her mouth, staring at her reflection in the office bathroom uncertainly, saw she was still the same girl, no sudden reflection changes or stall surprises for her, so why did she see a male reflection when Nate suddenly kissed her.

She had to see Miranda right now.

Both of them needed to talk about this.

Miranda was living up to her known moniker of dragon, two models were called anorexic broomsticks scarecrows, one caused an absolute emergency she could not fit in one dress sample no matter how much Crisco Nigel smeared on her hips.

One makeup artist ran out of mascara and one model holding a dog part of the shoot, it kept chewing on the floral arrangements on her dress.

''These people.'' Miranda hissed her displeasure as the shoot began.

 _Runway_

''Em I need to see Miranda.'' Andy stood in front of her old desk, saw Miranda wasn't in her office.

''Just pencil me in as an appointment.'' Andy lightly suggested to the gob smacked redhead.

Emily didn't know what Andy was doing back here, the Paris absconding cow, how she dared even to show her face back here was sad. Was she back at Runway to beg for her job back?

Miranda would eviscerate Andy the blob, Emily was sure of it.

Serena waved hello to Andy given a mean glare at by Emily.

''Andrea. Miranda's very busy and I don't think you should remind her of your pitiful existence.'' Typing a few keys of her IMac.

Watching Andy clench her teeth. ''Em. Please I just need five minutes with her.''

''I'll give you two more pieces of couture. I'll buy you a years' worth of Hobnobs and Yorkshire red teabags.'' Andy promised Emily. Her brown eyes desperate on Em.

Odd. How did Andrea know her favorite biscuit?

Emily with a sigh, gave in. ''Fine you may wait. She'll be back in a few minutes.'' Emily supplied. ''Sit. Over there.'' Andy sat down where Emily said.

Emily began watching Serena rolling a red stress ball along her desk. Fascinated by it.

Louboutins strided on the cream carpet, it was abundantly obvious _brainless imbeciles worked for her._

Miranda glided from the shoot down the hallway into her office, stopping at _her_ here.

Why wasn't she with Mr. Lips kissing him?

''Andrea.''

Not looking at her. ''Emily remove this person from my office and building now.'' Emily squeaked at her icy tone.

Andy wouldn't follow Emily out who tugged on Andy's sleeve. ''No. Miranda please I need to speak with you in private.''

Miranda just turned her back on Andrea coldly, walking into her office without a glance at her.

Miranda was ignoring her, Emily shot a glance at Andy of _'I told you she wouldn't want to see you.'_

Miranda's waspish voice came from her office doorway with her back still turned on Andy. ''Emily I said to remove this person from me now.''

Andy stood her ground, walking closer to her, trying to make Miranda look back at her.

'' Miranda…listen Melusine and Zelda came to see me and gave me my memories back...I remember you and everything we shared and I want to be with you. Only you. Let me be.''

Miranda slowly turned around and back to Andy, looking past her shoulder not into her eyes. Her Aunts without her permission visited Andrea and somehow made her remember their time together, Miranda fumed at what they did. They both had no right to do it.

'' Andrea. You want to be with me but I don't want to be with you. It was all just a spell. Nothing more. You mean nothing to me. Go be with that cook. Leave.''

Andy looked like she'd been slapped by her. ''Miranda you don't mean that.'' Emily took her arm guided her away from Miranda.

''I do.'' Miranda looked away from Andy who was led out by Emily.

Miranda's words upset her. Go be with Nate. Why would Miranda say that to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Miranda called for Mel and Zelda as she'd sunk into her office chair, her door was closed. Neither came to her. They knew that she now knew what they'd done. Both were avoiding her.

They should.

How dare they make Andy somehow remember everything of what she and Andy shared together, Miranda was supposed to live with that and be just fine alone without her but now Andrea would remember everything too.

It was for the best, telling Andrea to leave her and go be with _him_. He didn't have a curse on him.

He wasn't old or a dragon or a witch who never used her magic. He wasn't nasty or anything like her.

The cook would make Andrea happy despite how miserable Miranda felt about it.

Saw flowers wilting in her vase, her baby felt the same.

Picking up her phone from her desk. ''Emily I wish for the Book to be done now.''

Emily looked at the phone panicked, Miranda most days made her jump through hoops.

Leaving Serena to handle calls, Emily found Serena calmed her down apparently was going to be a veterinarian but wanted to be in make up and fashion, going to tell the staff the wonderful news that Miranda wanted The Book immediately. She'd yapp at them to do so.

* * *

Andy wished Doug a warm happy birthday not meaning it as she mingled at the party tonight. Still hurt and she still couldn't believe Miranda's words go be with Nate. Why? Andy didn't want him, she wanted Miranda. Only her. Who cares about some curse, she loved her that's all that mattered.

Andy made her goodbyes as Nate followed her out.

''Hey. Mind if we share a cab.''

Andy shrugged at him. Stopping at her place on Broome was on her way. Andy slid in as Nate sat next to her.

Nate stared at her as Andy glanced out the window, after she got dropped off she was going to go and see Miranda tonight and try to reason with her and tell her she knew about the baby also. Zelda and Melusine told her she'd reacted differently to the Amas Veritas that had to mean something and both were intrigued Miranda one night shared her magic with Andy.

''Andy it's here. I want to talk to you. Can I come up.''

''Okay Nate but just talking. Nothing else. Coffee?''

''Sure Andy.''

Nate held the door for her, ''It's about us. I know I was a jerk leaving you like that. Going to Boston.'' Taking her hand in his.

Andy jiggled her door as Nate laughed. ''Still sticks?''

Andy shrugged at him.

''I'll fix that for you. Remember I told you I wanted a restaurant and a house full of kids and wife who'd get fat on my cooking…Andy I want us again.''

Andy swallowed at Nate's words. ''Nate, we aren't together anymore. I don't love you.''

Lips brushed the side of Andy's neck as she smelt his aftershave Brut, funny that was a scent Andy despised on guys, squirming with her elbow into him. Andy wanted no one else's lips but Miranda's on her. ''Nate stop. Now.''

Nate grinned at her, ''Come on Andy there's no dragon to ruin this. That ringtone I think we heard it in our sleep.'' Nuzzling her against him as he tried to run his hand down her side, wanting to fool around in the open doorway of her place.

''Nate don't. I thought you wanted to talk.''

''I do. Andy but first let's do something that requires few clothes and no words.''

Nate kissed Andy again, as he pushed on his broad shoulder as he cupped her ass. ''Nate. Stop.''

''Come on tiger your killing me here. I want you Andy. There's no dragon to stop us.'' Nate's fingers ran across her jeans, unbuttoning them as Nate felt it. Stopping. Andy had a bulge. The bulge brushed his fingers. What the…his fingers touched it. Andy had a dick.

Andy had never seen Nate leave anywhere quicker. Heard words of he was not gay and that was why Andy wouldn't put out.

''That taught him a lesson.'' Zelda with a pop appeared next to Andy. ''Don't worry Andy, it is not permanent it was just to show how incompatible you are for him.''

Andy looked down to make sure.

Andy didn't see the taller witch named Mel with her. Zelda noticed. ''Melusine is busy with something that requires her full vindictive attention.''

''Zelda can you help me.'' Andy asked.

''Perhaps but what is it.''

Andy smiled. ''It's something to make Miranda see I love her with a curse or not.''

''Very well Miranda's sweet mortal tell me.''

Andy's words made Zelda's curious blue eyes widen with approval at the plan of Andy's.

* * *

Miranda closed The Book, uncrossing her legs at her glass desk, it was late, after nine, her girls were staying at their father's, Miranda was handed her coat and bag by Emily as she stepped into the elevator alone.

Roy drove her home to the townhouse tonight, stepping inside Miranda took off her coat and put her bag on the side table.

Miranda heard Zelda giggle, she better not be entertaining any gentlemen callers with the mood Miranda was in, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed crying and not think about Andy with him.

More flowers in vases wilted as she stepped upstairs towards Zelda's giggles.

If Zelda tried to set her up with any chauvinistic warlocks.

Zelda promised her this morning, she'd paint and decorate the nursery. Miranda still couldn't believe she wanted to try to decorate without magic because Zelda assured her she wanted to experience what it felt like to be normal. To not use magic for every little thing. Miranda rolled her eyes, she knew somehow she'd cheat when the novelty wore off. Within an hour.

Miranda stepped inside without looking. ''Zelda I still do not want hot pink, a nice subtle mint green with baby blush pink roses …'' Miranda's words stopped on seeing _her_ here in the nursery.

Andy stood there, finishing up. Hanging the framed ultrasound print up.

''Hi.'' Andy's smiled at her in greeting.

Miranda was never speechless, unable to hide her face filled with shock. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to see you Miranda and our baby.'' They told her about the baby, Miranda was never trusting Zelda or Mel again with any secret. They swore to her they would never tell Andy it was hers.

Heard the door latch and lock, Zelda's voice echoed from the keyhole. ''Mirybelle please stop being Miss Feisty pants and give Andy a chance.''

Zelda locked the door magically on her niece.

Looking all around at the decorated nursery done by Andy. ''What is all of this?''

''I wanted to give you a first gift for the baby. Our baby.'' Miranda ran her finger along the crib and mobile set up. It was exactly how she told Zelda she wanted it to be.

Bringing her hand to her mouth at this gesture of Andy's. Andy confessed. ''Zelda helped me.''

Miranda was still at mad Zelda though but the nursery looked beautiful.

''So she's mine.'' Andy smiled at how Miranda was showing a little.

Miranda nodded. ''From the enchantment. It's a girl.'' Not knowing if Andy knew that.

''I know Melusine told me.'' Andy watched her strolling the room, not looking at her.

''I want to be there for our daughter.''

Miranda's brows arched. ''Andrea I think maybe we shouldn't…

''I had Zelda draw this up for me.'' Andy held out a few papers to her to take from her.

Miranda narrowed her eyes on it and Andy. What was this?

''It's an agreement so our baby will have to be half with me. Half with you. Since you don't want me around you. Let me get you a pen.''

Miranda flicked each page, reading over it, this was a contract of parental rights. Zelda as a witness to this.

Consummated with Amas Veritas. Miranda stared at Andy.

''Miranda. I've got to protect what's partly mine. I'm not against magic per se, not that I like it though in my child. I don't know if I want you teaching my child all sorts of spells and how to poison apples and stuff. She's going to be normal thank you.'' Andy's brown eyes Miranda saw meant it.

Andrea hated magic in their child.

Miranda glared at Andy. ''Normal. Being magical isn't normal I see to you.'' Miranda never knew how truly prejudice and narrow-minded Andy was about magic or witches.

''So you'll just have to stop and curb being magical around her. I want her on some holidays also.''

''Do you?''

''You can have Halloween.'' Andy teased her.

Miranda crossed her arms. Stop doing magic in front of her child because Andy says so. Here she once thought Stephen was an incomparable absolute prick of a mortal to her, Andy was taking that mantle tonight with every word to her.

With her child she'd do any type of magic if she wanted to. Andy was not telling her what to do. Andy felt Mir's magic strongly almost crackling at her.

''I will do magic if I want to or not Andy. I do not want my baby around that Fry cook of yours.''

Andy blinked at Miranda's words. ''Nate! Nate's not going to be around my kid.''

Miranda snorted. ''I doubt that.''

Andy looked at her really confused. ''Why? Nate and I are not together. Miranda. Tell me why you'd say that?''

Miranda tilted her snowy head. ''I saw you both.''

''Saw us? When?'' Andy asked truly baffled by Miranda's iciness towards her tonight.

''Do you kiss all ex's Andrea in front of your place of work?''

Andy realised what Miranda saw. ''No. Listen. Nate kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. Honest.''

Miranda didn't believe her, Andy could see this. ''Miranda I don't love Nate.''

Miranda was elegantly holding her pen on where she should sign, not signing yet. ''Wait I've decided I don't want any child of mine raised somewhere like your place with no furniture.''

''I knew you didn't like my place.''

Andy grumbled at her. That wasn't fair, she would get furniture. She could and would provide for their baby. ''Fine. I don't want her flying till she's twenty.'' Andy wasn't budging on that. The baby was grounded till twenty.

Miranda's lip curled.

Andy held up her finger, waggling it for inference. ''No baking enchantments, since that runs so well in your family.'' Andy could picture bringing in treats at kindergarten and having to explain any magical enchantments away.

Miranda seethed.

''Also Miranda that curse on you, I don't want her to have it so it has to stop before her birth. I think it's time to break it.'' Andy's eyes sparkled on her.

Miranda's mouth dropped opened, her curse had to stop just like that. ''How in the world do you suggest I do that Andy Sachs.'' Miranda demanded of her.

Andy was such a stupid frustrating mortal.

''By this.'' Andy took her hand a pricked it with the broken bottle of Amas Veritas and cut her own palm open. Pressing her palm to Miranda's as magic sparkled between them, making both stare into one another's eyes.

Andy fell to her knees with Miranda joining her. ''There now I have your curse in me not only you. I took it for you. Because I love you Miriam Princhek. Witch or not.'' Miranda flinched as Andy said a few words she didn't know what they meant and kissed her. Sealing it.

''You'd do that for me? Even if it meant you dying.'' Miranda's blue eyes held Andy's worried.

''I love you forever Miriam. I want this baby of ours and I want you.''

Miranda and Andy felt it, it broke.

It was like a current of energy around them.

Gently almost placing her hand on Miranda's stomach. '' Can I?'' Miranda placed her hand over Andy's who smiled at her. ''You're a very luck girl you have the world's best mommy.''

Both saw the border of the room bloom with baby rosebuds.

''I like that Mir.'' Andy complimented her.

''It's not me.'' Looking pointedly down at her stomach.

''You mean she did it?'' Andy looked astonished now. Couldn't help but grin.

Miranda smiled, then bit her lip at Andy. ''Caroline and Cassidy did magic like that when I was carrying them.'' Growing quieter to Andy. ''What Miriam? What is it?'' Andy looked concerned.

'' You said you didn't like magic that much.''

Andy shook her head and took the contract and ripped it up. ''I lied. I wanted to get you angry so your magic would be strong. I'm here with you. Magic or not. _Just like this okay._ '' Andy meant as herself no more enchantments. '' If you'll have me. My enchanting sexy witch. I love you. You're stuck with me.''

Miranda brought her mouth close to Andy's, her blue eyes shimmering on her. ''Ditto mortal. Kiss me again.''

Andy grinned at her. ''If the witch asks.''

Meeting her lips to hers.

* * *

Irv Ravitz couldn't believe what HR sent to him. His latest temp personal assistant was not his type at all, she wasn't hands on or a blonde or big breasted by augmentation like he preferred or barely speaks or understands any English and therefore didn't understand what sexual harassment is and she wasn't twenty-five years younger.

Where did Helen from HR dig her up from an old folk's home of dried up spinsters? Maybe the 60 plus Association was coming down hard at Elias Clark.

No Human Resources clearly thought this old bag sitting outside his office who reminded Irv of his Catholic school days and how she looked exactly like the sour pinched face of Mother St Thomas Aquinas's, she could be her long lost twin sister, was the best choice as his secretary.

His new girl more like an _old bat_ had a permanent suppository up her ass.

Prim and prissy.

She corrected his grammar with a red pen. Bambi or Svetlana never did that.

When he wanted orange juice for breakfast it wasn't with vodka. Didn't Brandi leave notes he always had alcohol before lunch starting at nine.

She'd interrupted him when he tried to play mini golf to think. Listing to Chris Brown and Tyga's Bitches and Marijuana on his ITunes. He had a huge company to lead with his brilliant mind, a little downtime for him wasn't to much to demand.

Somehow Miranda had everything to do with why _that_ was sitting out there wearing high collars and birth control glasses and he suspected crochets on weekends and played bridge and had a cat magazine subscription not like his usual choices the dumber the bimbo the better.

Their hobbies were pole dancing or degrading role playing or hot wax making. Irv was all into strippers learning office skills.

Miranda was avoiding him every day and enough was enough.

He'd made it perfectly clear what he wanted in Paris from her. He wanted to have sex with her. Irv wondered if Miranda knew how much of a flirtatious cock tease she was with him, with her white hair always perfectly in place and her icy narrowed eyes looking at him with disdain it was lust for him and her ivory cheeks flushing pink arguing softly about budgets and that curt standoffish nature drove him wild for her and made him want her.

On his desk. On a copier. Any surface would do.

Tomorrow he was seeing Miranda first thing and it was time she showed him some appreciation and respect as her Chairman by sucking his raised scepter of big Irv…maybe he'd spank her first.

Letting out a squeak suddenly instead of words about her.

Irving Ravitz's dour and tall, no nonsense new secretary crossed his office over to his desk. Tutting with a click of her tongue. The witch saw the pile of clothes and his diamond Rolex in his chair with something squirming in it. ''What am I going to do with you Irving.''

Holding him up by his tail. Twitching at her.

''Quiet. I don't care for your words about my niece. Mortal. Or for you hurting Andy before. Miranda is a good witch but I am an older and sometimes a wicked witch.''

* * *

Miranda wasn't going to do it, she couldn't resist, Andy was struggling, she felt the box was lighter in her arms all of a sudden as she heaved it down, the last one, all moved in this morning.

''Last one.''

Miranda smiled at her, she heard them first as Andy was kissing the back of her neck.

''Zelda.'' Greeting her plump Aunt who hugged her.

Miranda saw Melusine holding a box under her arm.

''What's that?''

Melusine airily stated. ''Just a small pest you've had to experience Mir darling.''

Andy heard a squeak. What was it? Sounded like a rodent.

Melusine held it still. '' This. Its name is Irving. I just have to pop out.'' Leaving them both.

Zelda brightly smiled. '' Irving was foul and so rat like and his libido was just out of control.''

Andy looked at Miranda who was looking the same way. Irving. It wasn't…it couldn't be. Could it? Both had the same thought.

Zelda looked pleased. ''Miranda the Board, they'll be calling you as they want you as the new replacement Chairman. There's been a sudden vacancy. The last one went missing imagine that.''

Melusine held the cardboard box with holes in it under her arm as she strolled to her destination, placing it down in front of the townhouse door, the box was labelled _To Snowball._ Ringing the doorbell for Timmy _Reptile_ McInnis.

Left it there for Timmy.

Melusine brushed off her hands her work was done for now.

Miranda was now happy and loved by Andy. No more curse because of Andy taking it from her and now having a baby together and Timmy McInnis's Snowball would be having an early breakfast this morning. A plump rodent.

Snake chow known to Melusine as Irv Ravitz.


End file.
